JJ Pt 20
by orlandogurl4264
Summary: This is the sequel to JJ. If you haven't read it you PROBABLY won't be TOO confused but I'd bet you would like it ;) anyway R&R and as always ENJOY :D More characters than listed of course ;)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Soo... I decided to go ahead and do a sequel. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as JJ :D If you haven't read JJ you PROBABLY won't be TOO confused but.. I bet you would enjoy it ;) Just a little shameless self promotion there ;) JJ still has some of his baby talk and of course his attitude it was just too cute for me to let go of yet :D anyway Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own TMI... I do own JJ and a few other OC's we'll meet soon ;)

Chapter One

***ONE YEAR LATER***

"JJ put that down... Please don't spill anything on your good clothes." Clary pleaded with her four year old son.

"Kay!" JJ agreed, he stood on his tip toes and raised the cup in his over his head to put it on the table.

The cup tipped backwards and spilled. JJ moved out of the way just a second before the Juice and cup clattered against the floor.

"Well at least he didn't get it on his clothes." Clary said with a sigh looking over at Isabelle.

Isabelle sat with her feet up rubbing her swollen belly, she was ready to pop any day now. Clary pulled her dress up and sat on her knees to clean up the mess. It was going to kill her back later she already knew. Clary was only four months along but as small as she was, she already showed a cute baby bump.

"Mama?" JJ asked

"Yes?" Clary replied as she finished cleaning the floor and stood.

"Why you and Iz eat the baby?" JJ asked looking between his mother and his aunt.

Isabelle burst into laughter as she pushed herself out of the seat to meet Simon. Clary's mouth dropped open then snap closed how does one even respond to that.

"JJ... we didn't eat the babies.. they sort of live there right now.." Clary said trying to finf a way to explain it to a four year old.

"What?" Simon asked his eyes wide.

"He asked.. why.. we ate.. the baby!" Isabelle managed to get out between laughs. Simon stood there looking dumbfounded.

"Kaaay..." JJ answered sending his mother a skeptical look.

"Where is dada?" JJ asked, he was sure his dad would tell him if his mother really ate the baby.

"He's with Uncle Jon, do you remember what to do?" Clary asked

"Duh." JJ answered, all he had to do was carry the steles, it wasn't that hard to remember.

"Alright.. come on smartypants." Clary said taking her son's hand. She was trying to break him of the habit of answering with "duh" of course it didn't help when his father encouraged it.

Clary followed Isabelle and Simon down the stairs with JJ in tow. They got to Simon's van, it was the same one he always had somethings never changed. Simon helped Isabelle into the front seat. JJ climbed into the Van and sat down glad he was old enough that he didn't have to sit in the baby seat anymore, now it was just a booster seat. Simon helped Clary into the van next before taking the drivers seat.

They drove along chatting softly. Isabelle was taking to Simon about possible baby names. She wanted to have one good name for both a boy and a girl since they decided they wanted the baby's gender to be a surprise. When they arrived at the church Simon repeated the process of helping the pregnant ladies out of the van.

"Don't get dirty!" Clary called out to JJ in reminder.

"Kay!" JJ answered in response complete with the eye roll he had picked up from his uncle Jon.

JJ ran into the church in search of his cousins. He found them by the door and the three ran off to play. Shortly after the trial Magnus had stated once again that he wanted one. He was referring to a child, that time Alec agreed. They began the adoption process. They found a little girl and boy, twins that they both wanted. They were perfect for them, they could almost be considered biological children of the couple. They had black hair and blue eyes just like Alec. They also had the tan skin like Magnus. Their names are Max and Melina a.k.a Mel. Their names were changed after Magnus and Alec adopted them. They were three.

"Wow!" JJ said giggling at the sight of his cousins.

Mel was covered in glitter and by the looks of it she had managed to get some on her brother.

"Not funny!" Max complained crossing his arms at his cousin.

"Is too! Look none on me!" JJ said spinning in a circle to prove his point.

"Get him!" Max declared. Melina giggled and began chasing her cousin hoping to get glitter on him. She loved glitter just like her daddy.

Melina and Max chased JJ around the church. All three children ran and laughed.

"Whoa!" Jordan yelped in surprise when JJ ran around him and hid behind him.

"What's going on?" He asked looking down at the three kids.

"Hello." Melina said sweetly clasping her hands in front of her and blinking up at her uncle.

"Aww, what did JJ do now?" Jordan asked

"Hey!" JJ objected from behind Jordan.

"Just kidding buddy!" Jordan said reaching back and ruffling his hair.

"Hey!" JJ objected again pushing Jordan's hands away.

"I can't catch him!" Melina pouted.

"It's okay, one day you will!" Max piped up.

"Maaax!" Melina said turning and hugging her brother.

"Oh no!" Max said looking down at the glitter that coated his suit.

"Alright, time to get seated." Jordan said shaking his head

"I win!" JJ declared running for the back of the church.

Max and Melina followed behind him to get ready for their part in the wedding. Today Jonathan and his fiance Alyssa were getting married. She recently became a shadowhunter. Alyssa was a mundane with the sight. It was rare but it had happened.

**FLASHBACK**

"JACE!" Jonathan called racing through the institute.

"What?!" Jace called back breaking the kiss.

"Come on man, that's my sister!" Jonathan groaned covering his eyes.

"I know." Jace answered with a wink.

"Anyway, I was hunting and I found a demon. It was trying to attack a human girl and I killed it." Jonathan explained.

"So?" Jace asked not sure what the problem was.

"Well then she looked at me and asked who I am!" Jonathan answered

"What did you do?" Jace questioned.

"I ran!" Jonathan answered

"You ran?" Jace repeated raising an eyebrow.

"It freaked me out! She could see me." Jonathan finished in a whisper.

"We have to find her, last time someone could see us, it turned out she was a shadowhunter." Jace said nodding to Clary.

It turned out she wasn't she could just see the shadow world. After finding out more information and spending time around Jonathan they had fallen in love. The only choice was Jonathan leaving the Clave or her Ascending. They decided on the second option and now they were getting married.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The music started to play. Melina came down the isle first tossing petals. Jonathan and Alyssa had decided to keep some part of the ceremony true to her mundane upbringing. Magnus took a lot of pictures as his daughter made her way down the isle in her light pink glitter dress tossing the red rose petals out of the basket.

The bride came next. Alyssa made her way down the isle. Her long black hair was half up and half down. The part that was up was braided and framed the top of her head while the part that was down fell in long soft curls. Her make up was light and set off with her gray eyes perfectly. Jonathan's smile grew as his soon to be wife made her way down the isle. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Jace squeezed Jonathan's shoulder. He was the best man. Alyssa made it to the alter and took her place next to Jonathan.

"Do we have the rings and Stele's?" The inquisitor asked

Eyes turned to the back of the church once again. Max and JJ entered through the doors. Max carried the rings on his pillow. JJ walked next to him carrying the Stele's on his pillow. Magnus took pictures again of his son and nephew. They made it to the alter. The rings went first. Jonathan reached down and whispered a thanks to his nephew Max. He spoke his mundane vow and placed the ring on Alyssa's finger.

Alyssa went next. She took the ring off of Max's pillow and kissed his cheek. He sighed and wiped at his cheek. Alyssa placed the ring on Jonathan's finger. Max walked to the side of the alter. He handed his pillow to Alec and stood by his dads and sister.

It was time for the stele's. Jonathan took his first whispering his thanks to JJ. He smiled and drew the rune's on his soon to be wife. Alyssa took her stele and kissed JJ on the cheek.

"Ew!" JJ declared wiping at his face the bride smiled down at her nephew while the rest of the church outright laughed even the inquisitor broke a smile, the majority of them were used to JJ's antics by now.

Alyssa drew the rune's on her husband and JJ took his place next to Jace for the rest of the ceremony. As the ceremony ended the group headed to the reception. JJ found his father sipping a drink and climbed up to sit next to him.

"Dada, where do babies come from?" JJ asked. Jace spit out his drink in shock. JJ looked up at him waiting.

"Vampire delivery service." Jace coughed out.

"Did mama eat baby?" JJ asked remembering his earlier question.

Jace laughed out loud and nearly fell out of his seat. A cry of pain broke off Jace's laughter. Jace stood and took JJ's hand and they made their way to the crowd surrounding Isabelle.

"I can't do this! I'm not ready to be a father!" Simon yelled as Jace approached.

"Hey! Calm down!" Jace said catching hold of the pacing Simon.

"Clary, you have to come with me please!" Isabelle begged from where Jonathan was holding her up while she held her stomach in pain.

"Of course I will." Clary answered brushing her friends hair back and reminding her to breathe.

"Your coming with me! After all we've been through together you owe me you're coming!" Simon cried out clinging onto Jace's shirt.

"Alright!" Jace said pulling Simon off of his shirt.

"Sleepover!" Magnus said catching JJ's hand.

"Ugh! I hate you!" Isabelle moaned out pointing at Simon.

"Congratulations, it was a beautiful ceremony." Jace said hugging Jonathan and Alyssa.

Jace and Simon helped Isabelle out to Simon's van.

"Be good." Clary said to her son kissing him on the cheek. She went out to the van.

Jace came back inside to say good night and kiss is son before heading out.

"Sleepover!" Melina giggled at her brother and cousin.

"We can hide." Max whispered to JJ who grinned back.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well that was supposed to be JJ Pt 2.0 but I guess periods aren't allowed in the title :P Anyways CoHF comes out in like 24 hours so excited! Thank you for all the support I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter so much :D Here's chapter 2 enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own TMI

Chapter Two

"Okay rugrats go play." Magnus said with a grin after unlocking the door and motioning the kids inside.

"Want to change clothes?" Alec asked the children.

"No way daddy!" Melina declared twirling in her dress.

"Yes!" Max and JJ shouted together running for Max's room.

Max and JJ went into Max's room and Alec set out clothes for the two boy. JJ already had some clothes in Max's room because he came over a lot. The boys changed into their clothes quickly and ran down back down the hallway.

"Of course you can Mel." Magnus answered patting Melina on the head and handing her a tub of glitter.

"Uh oh.." JJ said as Melina turned towards the boys.

"Run!" Max added turning and pulling JJ with him.

The two boys ran back down the hallway the way they came. They raced to Max's room and shut the door. JJ stood up on his tip toes and locked the door.

"Hey!" Melina shouted from the other side of the door.

"No girls!" JJ shouted back.

"Why?" Max asked

"Girls are ewwy!" JJ answered

"Ohhh." Max nodded his head, his cousin was a year older than him and knows more of course.

"Mean!" Melina shouted. They could hear her stomping in the hallway.

The boys could hear her start sniffling. She was going to cry. JJ reached up and unlocked the door.

"No!" Max said trying to keep the door shut, JJ managed to get it open and walked into the hallway.

"Hey mel its kay don-" JJ received a mouthful of glitter for his efforts.

"Hey!" JJ said spitting the glitter out

"I toll you!" Max said

"Shh!" JJ answered wiping the glitter off of his face.

Melina giggled and ran back down the hallway.

"Daddy!" Melina called out running and hiding behind Alec.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked twisting back to look at his daughter. Max and JJ ran into the living room.

"Ohh." Alec said seeing JJ and Max run into the living room, he tried to keep from laughing.

"Not funny!" JJ huffed crossing his arms.

"Dinner!" Magnus called stopping at the sight of JJ and laughing so hard he had to take several breaths to calm down.

"Excellent use of Glitter my dear." Magnus said swinging his daughter up into his arms and settling her down at the table.

Alec helped the boys get into their seats and Magnus served dinner. No one could keep a straight face when they looked at JJ.

**JACE'S POV**

"I think I'm going to faint." Simon moaned.

"I don't think vampires can faint." Jace pointed out.

"Not helping!" Simon said

"You wanted me here." Jace reminded him.

"This is all your fault!" Isabelle shouted at Simon again.

"In. out. In out." Clary reminded Isabelle

"Don't tell me how to breathe!" Isabelle snapped

"you're almost there, just give me another push." The doctor instructed.

"Never again Simon Never again!" Isabelle shouted

"The baby or the se-" Simon started only to have his mouth covered by Jace.

"Now is not the time bro." Jace said releasing Simon.

"One more Isabelle." The doctor instructed.

"You said one more last time!" Isabelle shouted with a groan.

"I know, last time I promise." The doctor answered.

"It's a girl, would you like to cut the cord daddy?" The doctor asked over the cries of the newborn.

"Oh man a daughter." Simon said leaning against Jace.

"Maybe I was wrong.." Jace started.

Simon moved next to the doctor and cut the cord. The doctor stepped away to clean up the baby before coming back and handing Isabelle her daughter.

"Sophia Elaine." Isabelle said looking up at Simon.

"That sounds perfect." Simon answered reaching down and stroking his daughter's cheek.

Jace and Clary stepped out the call Magnus and Jonathan.

**JJ'S POV**

"It's a girl!" Magnus shouted before putting his ear back to the phone to continue the conversation.

"One was anuf." JJ said eying Melina.

"When you mom have a baby?" Max asked. JJ shrugged in response.

"I hope baby a boy doh." JJ answered heading back down the hallway.

"Me too!" Max answered running after his cousin.

"Hi kitty!" JJ said stopping to pet Chairman Meow.

JJ tugged on the cat's tail. The cat turned around and hissed in response. Max moved back away from the cat. JJ hissed back. The cat wrapped his tail around himself and watched the little boys.

"Ready to take a bath?" Alec asked coming down the hallway.

"Duh!" JJ answered, he was more than ready to get the glitter off of him.

"Duh!" Max repeated.

"Hey! My word!" JJ huffed at his cousin.

"No." Max argued shaking his head.

"Yes!" JJ replied.

"No!" Max shouted back.

"Yes yes yes mine mine mine!" JJ argued back.

"No uh!" Max answered.

"Hey boys it's bath time." Alec interrupted.

"Kay!" JJ answered

"Kay!" Max repeated.

"Hey!" JJ shouted crossing his arms at Max.

"top it!" JJ said following Alec into the bathroom.

Max giggled and followed his cousin into the bathroom. Alec ran the bath water and helped the two boys into the tub. He quickly washed Max. JJ was a different story the glitter was harder to get out.

"You're a mess." Alec said with a grin.

"Mel did it." JJ complained.

"I toll you." Max reminded

"Shh." JJ answered splashing his cousin.

"Hey!" Max shouted splashing back.

"Hey come on now." Alec said

JJ giggled and splashed his uncle. Max soon joined in and both boys started splashing Alec.

"Alright your clean." Alec said helping the boys out of the tub.

Alec was soaked in water. He helped the two boys change into pajamas and went to living room to get his daughter for her bath.

"What happened to you?" Magnus asked with a grin.

"Next time you're on bath duty." Alec answered picking up Melina. Magnus grinned in response. The boys ran in and hopped on the couch to watch T.V with Magnus while Melina got her bath.

"Once upon a time.." Magnus started waiting for the kids to get settled in around him and Alec.

"There was a fabulous party, in the fabulous warlock's house, the party was going very well everyone was having a wonderful time, then some unexpected guests showed up." Magnus went on, he had all three kid's attention.

"four Shadowhunters and a mundane came to the warlock's party. At first the warlock didn't want to let them stay but then he saw the blue eyed beauty." Magnus paused and smiled at Alec.

"The Shadowhunters caused a lot of trouble, you see the blue eyed beauty and his blonde brother decided to prank the warlock's vampire guests. The two Shadowhunters put holy water in the vampire bikes and it made the vampires very angry." Magnus continued. The children yawned and snuggled in.

"The warlock gave the Shadowhunters the information they needed and they left. A short time after they left two of them came back. The warlock was very happy, he was hoping to see his blue eyed beauty again, but it wasn't him it was his brother, their mundane friend had been taken by the vampires." Magnus winked at Alec.

"Did they safe him?" Max asked looking up at his father with wide eyes.

"Yes they did." Magnus answered.

"Time passed and the warlock wondered if he was see the blue eyed boy again. One day the warlock found out about a demonic disturbance in his city. The warlock was very concerned about the blue eyed boy because you see it's the Shadowhunters mandate to fight demons to protect the mundanes." Magnus continued. The children were starting to fall asleep but still listened.

"A little while later he got a message that his blue eyed beauty had gotten injured in the demonic disturbance. The warlock rushed from his home in hopes that he could save the boy. When he found the boy the rest of his family was scattered dealing with a great evil but the warlock couldn't think about that he only had eyes for the blue eyed boy. He managed to save the boy." Magnus finished softly reaching out and brushing his thumb over the Alec's cheek.

"An they lived happy?" Melina asked

"Eventually." Magnus said.

"Those are stories for a different day." Magnus added thinking back over everything that happened.

"More." JJ said with a yawn.

"Nope, it's bedtime." Magnus answered.

"Pwease?" JJ asked sticking out his lower lip

"Nice try kiddo." Magnus winked and picked up his daughter.

Alec picked up the two boys and carried them to Max's room. Alec tucked them in and gave both boys a kiss on the forehead.

"Will you tell more?" JJ asked looking up Alec.

"Maybe a different time." Alec answered.

Max and JJ curled up together and went to sleep. Alec smiled softly and shut the light off and pulled the door halfway closed and went to find his warlock.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yay :D someone got the point ;) and Double Yay CoHF in less than 12 hours for me I'll be off here to read it, I do read fast but I will have to work too so who knows how long it'll take me to read it. Also thank you for all of the reviews and support. I'm glad you guys like this :D Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I would hope by know it's clear I don't own TMI

Chapter Three

"Alright I'll take JJ home, Mel, Max you want to come?" Magnus asked.

"Yes!" The twins answered together

The three children hurried about putting on their shoes.

"We go play befo?" JJ asked reaching up and tugging on Magnus' jeans.

"Well..." Magnus said looking down at the kids.

"Pwease!" JJ asked pouting.

"I guess we could.." Magnus answered with a grin.

"Yes!" The three kids shouted and ran for the door.

"Hey! Slow down! Mel you hold Daddy's hand. Max you hold Daddy's other hand." Alec called

"JJ you walk on the side away from the road." Alec continued, over the kids giggling.

"Let's go to the park." Magnus said winking at Alec and heading out with the kids.

They walked down the sidewalk chatting Melina told them about her doll she brought, the doll's name was Ella and she liked the color pink and lot's of glitter and she wanted to swing at the park. Magnus had to remind JJ a few times to slow down and stay with the rest of them. When they got to the park JJ and Max ran for the sandbox while Melina ran for the baby swings to push her doll.

"See now we put leaf on it." JJ explained showing his cousin how to decorate their sandcastle.

"ohh." Max said. It made sense.

"We need a hole." JJ continued.

"Why?" Max asked where would they put a hole it would mess up all their work.

"See." JJ said digging around the castle. Max caught on quickly and helped dig the hole around the castle.

"Max!" Melina said running over and getting in the sandbox. She was crying.

"What Mel?" Max looking at his sister.

"He took Ella!" Melina said between her sniffles. JJ sat back from the castle and looked at his cousin.

"Who?" Max asked.

"Him!" Melina said wiping her eyes and pointing at an older darker haired boy.

"He big, let him have it." Max said looking over at the bigger boy.

"No! Not Ella!" Melina cried.

Max looked at his cousin wondering what he should do. Mel was his sister but that boy was bigger than him. JJ stood up from the sandbox and brushed the sand off. He pushed the curls out of his eyes and hopped out of the sandbox.

"Come on." JJ said waiting for Max.

"JJ no." Max said standing up and brushing the sand off.

"Yes." JJ answered.

Max frowned at his cousin and sister but followed behind them.

"Give Mel Ella." Max said trying to sound tough.

"No." The older boy said, he held the doll over his head.

"You!" The older boy said once his eyes fell on JJ.

"Me." JJ answered with a grin.

"Doll. Now." JJ said holding his hand out.

"You want it?" The older boy asked.

"Duh." JJ answered, rolling his eyes.

"Get it" The boy said throwing the doll overhead and getting it stuck in the tree.

"Ella!" Mel screamed crying harder.

"Hey!" Max yelled.

"Dum." JJ said.

JJ jumped up to the first branch then hopped to the one above it. He reached up and grabbed the doll."

"Max catch!" JJ called down.

He dropped the doll out of tree to Max. Max caught the doll and handed it to his sister. The older boy stood and looked up with wide eyes.

"Take ah pic." JJ said grinning down, he'd gotten that one from his dad.

"You're weird, you little freak!" The older boy shouted backing away from the tree.

"AM NOT!" JJ screamed back.

"He is not!" Max yelled. The older boy turned and ran back through the park.

"He mean, JJ come down." Max said looking up at his cousin.

"NO!" JJ answered, he jumped up a higher branch he wanted to be alone.

"What's going on?" Magnus asked coming in late.

His daughter was holding her doll and crying. His son was yelling up to a tree. His nephew was perched on a branch halfway up the tree.

"He took my doll." Melina said reaching up for her daddy.

"Who did?" Magnus questioned swinging his daughter up into his arms.

"Him." Max said pointing across the park to the boy.

"Don't worry about him sweetie, He's a mama's boy." Magnus answered following his son's pointing.

"JJ come down from there." Magnus called looking up.

"NO!" JJ yelled back.

"Da boy called him a name." Melina said putting her head on Magnus' shoulder.

"What did he call JJ?" Magnus asked

"Fweak." Max answered with a frown.

He looked up at his cousin. He was scared for him. He was really high up in the tree. Magnus sat Melina down and reached up trying to grab his nephew. JJ jumped higher into the tree.

"JJ!" Max called up, he was really worried now.

Magnus pulled out his phone and dialed the number waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" Clary answered.

"Hey Clary, Where's Jace, I have a bit of a problem.." Magnus explained.

"He's in the training room, What's wrong is it JJ?" Clary asked

"Yes." Magnus answered.

"Where are you, I'll come down." Clary answered quickly.

"I'm at the park, but you can't help." Magnus said.

"What? Why not?" Clary asked confused.

"JJ jumped up a tree in the park. I can't even reach him, you won't be able to shorty." Magnus answered back with a laugh.

"I'll tell Jace, and hey it's called fun sized!" Clary said back before hanging up.

"Uncle Jace will get him down." Magnus said taking his son's hand.

"How?" Max asked still looking up at his cousin.

"You'll see." Magnus answered smiling down at his son.

Max and Melina held on to their daddy's hand. Max kept his eyes up on the tree.

"Look." Magnus said pointing at Jace when he came into the park.

Magnus pointed above them. Jace took a running start and leaped onto the branch and landed easily next to his son.

"WOW!" Max said looking up.

"Come on son, let's go up." Jace said.

"Up!" Max said turning wide eyes at his dad.

"It's alright." Magnus said smiling down at his son.

Max turned and looked back up at the tree. It was moving slightly as Jace and JJ hopped from branch to branch until they made it to the top of the tree.

"Wanna talk about it?" Jace asked sitting down next to his son.

"No." JJ answered shaking his head.

"Sometimes, I don't wanna talk about it either, but then mommy makes me and I feel better." Jace replied poking his son.

JJ looked up his dad and smiled slightly from the poking.

"Tell me what happened." Jace said smiling down at his son.

"Chris took Ella." JJ started.

"Who is Ella?" Jace asked.

"Mel doll." JJ explained.

"Oh, then what happened?" Jace asked.

"He throw it up in here." JJ answered.

"Why?" Jace asked.

"He mean." JJ answered.

"What did you do after?" Jace asked

"I got it." JJ answered.

"So? That's a good thing." Jace replied.

"He said I was a fweak." JJ answered. He eyes watered.

"You are not." Jace said shaking his head.

"You're not a freak JJ. I'm not a freak." Jace continued.

"He's just jealous anyway." Jace said.

"Why?" JJ asked leaning against Jace.

"Because you're smaller than him and you beat him at his own game. He's probably embarrassed that you were able to get the doll." Jace explained.

"So you and I and even uncle Jon can jump higher, that doesn't make us freaks, do you know what that makes us?" Jace asked

"What?" JJ asked.

"It makes us special." Jace answered hugging his son.

"What if Max don't like me now?" JJ asked, he didn't want his cousin to think he was a freak.

"He loves you, and he's worried about you, he thinks you're going to get hurt up here. Jace answered.

"Can he stay ova?" JJ asked hugging Jace.

"If it's okay with his Magnus." Jace answered

"Ready to get down?" Jace asked.

"Yes!" JJ said.

JJ hopped down a few branches before dropping to the ground. Jace jumped down from the top and landed next to his son. A few seconds latter he smiled as his nephew tackled his son.

"Don't do dat!" Max said hugging JJ.

"Kay." JJ said with a giggle.

"JJ wants Max to stay over." Jace said turning to Magnus.

"Me too!" Melina said while hugging her cousin, he was her new favorite since he got Ella back.

"kay Mel too." JJ said

"That's fine, gives me more time with your brother." Magnus answered winking at Jace.

"Bad mental picture Bane." Jace groaned as they started walking for the institute.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I read CoHF. No spoilers I promise :D but I will tell you I found it to be a wild ride. I will also tell you that I cried... more than once :( and lastly I will say that I felt like a made a bad deal with the Seelie Queen and was tricked :( but overall it was amazing. If anyone wants to talk about it you can PM me. Anyways I am so glad you guys are liking the story and here is the next chapter Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: Don't own TMI

Chapter Four

"We no play in here." JJ said following Max into the training room.

"Why?" Max asked looking up at the weapons.

"Dada say so." JJ answered tugging Mel into the room after him. She had been clinging to him since the Ella incident.

"No touch." JJ said letting go of Mel and grabbing Max when he reached out to touch one of the blades.

"No fun." Max said crossing his arms.

"They not toys." JJ answered glaring at Max.

"Oh!" Max said recognizing the arrows that his dad uses and running for them.

"No touch."JJ repeated. He darted around Max to stand in front of the arrows.

"Mean!" Max said. JJ frowned at him.

"I sowwy." Max said frowning at his cousin and best friend.

"It's kay." JJ answered smiling at Max.

"OH!" Max said again and ran for the ladder.

JJ sighed and followed his cousin. Melina trailed behind her brother and cousin. She looked up with wide eyes as her brother climbed up the ladder.

"Max!" Melina called out. Her brother always wants to be like JJ, but this is going too far.

Max continued to laugh and climb up the ladder. He was heading for the wooden rafters above. JJ stood at the bottom of the ladder next to Melina. He looked up with wide eyes. They weren't even supposed to be in here let alone climbing. Max made it to the rafters still laughing, then he looked down. He immediately stopped laughing. He looked down at his cousin and sister with wide eyes. It was really far up. He wished he could be brave like his cousin but he was terrified, the tears started.

"JJ!" Max cried out through his tears.

"JJ!" Melina cried out too looking at her cousin with tears in her eyes. She squeezed her doll tighter.

JJ grabbed the ladder and started climbing. When he got close enough he jumped. He banged his knee on the rafter when he landed. He stood up and put his arms out for balance then walked to his cousin.

"You kay?" JJ asked when he got to Max.

"Im scared." Max whimpered out still crying.

"Me too." JJ admitted looking down at the ground, it was way higher than he had ever jumped before.

Max looked at his cousin. He never thought JJ would be afraid. JJ reached out and took Max's hand. He walked sideways one step at a time pulling Max along with him.

"We go down." JJ said when they made it back to the ladder.

"No." Max answered, he shook his head and stared at his cousin with wide eyes.

"We gotta." JJ answered.

"No." Max repeated.

The boys watched with wide eyes as the ladder started to shake. The ladder slid down the wall and JJ covered his ears waiting for the loud crashing sound. It didn't come. The ladder landed in a heap on the ground without a sound. Max burst into tears there was no way to get down.

"Get help!" JJ shouted down to Melina. She stood still looking up with wide eyes and then down at the ladder.

"Go!" JJ shouted.

"What's all the yelling about. JJ you know you're not supposed to play in there." the kids heard Clary's voice coming down the hallway.

"Mama!" JJ shouted louder. The footsteps turned to a run and Clary burst into the room.

"By the angel!" Clary shouted looking up at her son and nephew then down at the ladder.

"JACE!" Clary screamed. Jace came running into the training room.

Clary reached out and grabbed Jace's arm squeezing him in her panic.

"Do something!" Clary shouted pointing up to JJ and Max.

Jace took several steps back and ran. He jumped and caught the rafters. He flipped himself up and landed in a crouch.

"Stay here JJ, I'll get you down in a second." Jace said picking up Max.

Jace held onto Max tightly and leaped off the rafter. He landed easily and sat Max down. He ran to Clary and held onto her. Jace took several steps back once more to get JJ down.

"JACE!" Clary screamed again stopping him mid run.

He followed her gaze up to the rafter. It was shaking and making a terrible creaking sound. They could see it cracking in the middle. Jace slid to a stop under the rafter.

"Jump!" Jace shouted up to his son.

"Too far!" JJ shouted back pushing his back against the wall.

The rafter was cracking further, soon it would split and come crashing down. The rafter continued to shake. JJ slid down into a crouch to keep from falling off.

"JUMP! DO IT NOW!" Jace screamed up to his son.

JJ bent his knees and jumped. He let out a terrified yelp as he fell through the air. Then a yelp of surprise as he landed in his dad's arms. The rafters let out a final loud creaking sound before crashing down. Jace tucked his son under him covering him then tucking his head down. The rafters crashed down around them. When the dust settled Jace picked up JJ and carried him over the rafters back to Clary, Melina, and Max.

Max and Melina clung to JJ.

"Is anyone hurt?" Jace asked looking over the three kids. All three shook their heads.

"What happened?" Clary asked softly looking down at the kids.

Melina explained in broken words through her tears. Jace walked to the ladder stepping between the rafters. He bent down and looked at the ladder. They should have heard it fall but instead it didn't make a sound. It shouldn't have fallen at all. Jace inspected it. The ladder wasn't rusted it shouldn't have just fallen.

"Somethings not right." Jace said standing up and interrupting Clary's lecture about not playing in the training room.

Jace explained what he found from looking at the ladder. Clary agreed that it didn't make sense. She had thought that maybe the ladder was just old and maybe Jace's weight on the rafters brought them down. It didn't explain why only some of the rafters fell, they were all attached. They decided to call Magnus and Alec. They rushed over after hearing what happened.

After finding out that none of the kids were hurt Alec started in on his own lecture about rules being in place for a reason. Jace took Magnus to the training room to show him what he had found.

"It's not natural." Jace said looking at the rafters and ladder.

"you're right, But I have no idea what caused it, I mean it can't even be blamed on demons. They can't get into the institute." Magnus said.

Magnus snapped his fingers causing the ladder and rafters to go back into place.

"I fixed it but I wouldn't climb on them again just in case." Magnus added.

"That's exactly what I intend to do." Jace replied then started climbing up the ladder.

Jace went up the ladder stopping every few rungs to jump in place. The ladder barely shook. He made it to the rafters and stood on them. He stomped across them. He looked for a weak point and listened for a cracking sound. He went back to the center of the rafter and jumped up and down. The rafters stayed steady under his feet. He dropped to the ground and landed easily next to Magnus.

"What in the hell?" Jace asked turning to look at Magus.

"I have no idea." Magnus said shaking his head and looking up at the rafters.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for all of the Lovely reviews and the support. I'm so glad you guys like my story :D and so I give you the next chapter :D

Disclaimer: Don't own TMI.. or cereal bars. I own my adorable OC's

Chapter Five

JJ sat up in his bed. The barely rising sun told him it was still early. He slid out of his bed and made the bed. He pulled up the red sheets and pulled up the white comforter. He turned around and stared in disbelief. His room was a complete mess. His toys were out of the box and all over the floor. His picture books were all over the floor. His clothes were on the floor. He looked around the room trying to figure out why it was a mess. He would normally blame his cousin. Max didn't mind a mess and would usually leave things lying around. He couldn't blame his cousin though, because his uncles had decided to take his cousins home after their little climbing adventure.

JJ made his way around his room and cleaned up. He picked up his clothes and put them away. He moved onto his toys, he picked them all up and dropped them back into his toy box. He picked up his books and put them on his small book case. After getting his room back the way he wanted it he went to the bathroom. He got himself dressed. He pulled on his pants and a shirt then put his shoes on and pressed the Velcro together. He used the toilet quickly and washed his hands. He turned on the water and put soap in his hands, he rubbed them together and stuck his hands under the flow of water. He jerked back as soon as his hands touched the water. It was really hot, his hands were red.

JJ turned the knob again then slowly stuck his hands back under the water. He jerked back again, it was still hot. He shut off the water and climbed off of the stepping stool. He moved across the bathroom and washed his hands quickly in the tub. The cold water felt good on his hands. He shut the water off and went to dry his hands. He wiped his hands on the hanging hand towel. He had to jump out of the way as the towel rack broke away from the wall and clattered to the floor. He glared at it and shut off the light and left the bathroom.

JJ made his way down the hallway. The institute was quiet but it was still early he decided to let his parents sleep a while longer before waking them up. He went into the kitchen. He decided he would get his own breakfast. His parents kept cereal bars that he liked under the cabinet. He stopped at the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of juice off of the bottom shelf.

JJ bent down and opened the cabinet. He found the cereal bars and decided to have a cinnamon toast crunch bar. He opened the box and picked one up and opened it. He peeled the wrapper back and took a bite. A loud thump and scraping sound met his ears. He stood up and looked around. He dropped his cereal bar and juice bottle at the sight. All around him were sharp knifes stuck point down into the wood. There was one less than a centimeter away from his right shoe.

"JJ!" He heard Clary shout.

Clary came into the kitchen freezing at the sight of her four year old standing in a circle of knives.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Clary demanded.

Clary rushed forward and picked up her son and sat him on the counter. She reached down and pulled each knife out of the ground and placed them in the sink. She got him a new cereal bar and juice after she sat him at the table.

"First playing in the weapons room, then breaking the towel rack, now spilling the knives, those are very sharp." Clary scolded sipping on her orange juice.

"I didn't." JJ answered eating his breakfast.

"Oh so the towel rack just fell off of the wall? And the knives just flew off of the counter?" Clary asked looking at JJ across the table.

"Yes." JJ answered. Clary sighed.

"I go watch tv." JJ huffed sliding out of his chair and grabbing his cereal bar and juice.

JJ left the room and went down the hall to the living room. They had recently gotten a tv after Luke had figured out a way to get them cable in the institute. Maryse didn't really approve of it but allowe dit because it kept JJ occupied.

"Morning." Jace sad walking into the room and kissing Clary on the cheek. He made himself a cup of coffee and sat down next to her.

"What happened?" Jace asked noticing the look on Clary's face.

"Our son has been busy this morning." Clary answered with a sigh.

"What's he been up to?" Jace asked raising an eyebrow.

"Breaking the towel rack, spilling the knives." Clary listed frown at Jace.

"I'll ta-" Jace started and then was cut off by a crashing then shattering sound.

JJ went into the living room and sat down on the couch. He finished his cereal bar and his Juice, he got up and threw the trash away and walked over to the Tv. He turned it on and flipped through the channels to find a good cartoon. He finally found one and sat down in front of the tv. He watched the show giggling at the characters. The tv tipped forward and fell off of the stand and crashed to the floor. JJ stared at it.

Jace and Clary ran down the hall to the living room. They came into the living room to find the tv screen down on the floor. JJ sat less than a foot away staring at it. Clary walked across the room and picked JJ up. Jace left and came back with a broom. He set the tv upright and swept up the glass.

"This is getting a bit out of hand JJ." Clary said leading him down the hallway to his room.

"I didn't!" JJ shouted looking up at Clary.

"Why don't you color for a bit." Clary suggested ignoring his last comment and shutting the door.

"Do you think it's because of the baby?" Clary asked leaning against the wall in the kitchen.

"What?" Jace asked putting his coffee down.

"Maybe he's acting out because of the new baby." Clary explained.

"Does that happen?" Jace asked.

"I hear it does, I don't know though." Clary said with a sigh.

"You may be right, he was asking about the baby a lot at the wedding." Jace said finishing his coffee, he put his cup in the sink and pulled his phone out as it started ringing.

"Hello?" Jace answered then listened for a minute.

"It's Alec, him and Magnus are taking the kids swimming they want to know if JJ wants to go." Jace said moving the phone away from his ear.

"I guess he can." Clary replied biting her lip.

"Yeah, that's fine, we'll have him ready and waiting." Jace said putting the phone back up to his mouth.

"JJ can I talk to you?" Clary asked walking into his room and sitting down on his bed, JJ hopped up beside her.

"You know this baby won't change anything right?" Clary asked running her fingers through his golden curls.

"Yes." JJ answered looking up at her, his golden eyes shining in confusion.

"you know we will love you the same as we always have." Clary continued.

"Duh." JJ answered. He wasn't worried about that, he was hoping for a little brother to play with.

"Okay." Clary sighed frowning.

"JJ, do you want to go swimming with Max and Mel?" Clary asked opening the door to his room.

"Yes!" JJ said jumping up and grabbing his swimming trunks and going to change.

He changed into his swimming trunks and went back to his Clary. She handed him a towel. They walked down the hallway. Jace stood by the door talking to Alec.

"Behave yourself, and listen to your uncles." Jace said bending down to eye level with his son.

"Kay." JJ agreed grinning.

"Good." Jace said kissing him on the forehead and moving back so JJ could follow alec down to the car they rented for the day.

"We go swim!" Max shouted as soon as JJ got in the car.

"I know!" JJ giggled at his cousin and turned his head to look at all the cars passing beside them on the road.

They made it to the pool and Alec helped the kids out of the car. They made it to the gate and Magnus paid the employee and the group went into the pool. Alec spread out the towels and helped Max and Mel get into their floaties, they could swim sort of but not well enough that Alec was comfortable letting them swim without the wings. JJ yanked his shirt off and ran for the pool.

"No running!" A lifeguard shouted blowing his whistle.

JJ jumped into the water. Two splashes told him that his cousins joined him in the water. JJ swam around, he was great at swimming. His dad told him he swam like a fish, he was a natural. Magnus and Alec joined them in the water. JJ ducked under the water and flipped. He loved flipping under the water he felt so weightless.

"I think you need a haircut kiddo." Magnus said when JJ came back up.

"No way!" JJ answered shaking his head the water coming off his hair that flattened against his head hit Magnus in the face.

"Oh, I'll get you for that little boy." Magnus said moving through the water.

"Hey! I big!" JJ answered kicking his way through the water.

Magnus caught him and tossed him over his shoulder. JJ went under the water then popped back up a few seconds later giggling. He swam through the water back to Magnus waiting to be thrown again. Magnus turned and splashed him.

"Hey!" JJ said giggling he splashed water back at his uncle.

"Alright! I give!" Magnus said moving to the wall and pulling himself up.

JJ splashed at him once more and swam back over to uncle Alec and his cousins. They started an all out splash war. Mel claimed JJ on her team first. He was still her favorite. He saved Ella then tried to save her brother.

Magnus called the kids out of the water after an hour to eat a snack. He had made peanut butter and Jelly sandwiches, he always liked them after swimming. Alec decided to stay in the water and swim laps. Mel and Max finished first and went back to the water.

"Aww he's so cute!" A dark haired girl said walking over and reaching out and touching JJ's hair that had dried and recurled.

"Hey! No touch!" JJ said moving his head and letting out a hiss like a cat.

"Aww! Is he yours?" The girl asked looking Magnus up and down.

"My nephew, My BOYFRIEND'S brother's kid." Magnus answered lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh." The girl said a small frown now on her face.

"So.. you're gay?" She asked just to be sure.

"I prefer freewheeling Bi sexual." Magnus answered.

"Oh, so you like girls then too?" The girl said smiling now.

"He has a boyfriend!" Alec snapped coming up behind the girl. He bent down and kissed Magnus.

"...oh.. Well the kid is still cute.." She said reaching out and pinching JJ's cheek.

"Hey!" JJ shouted and shoved her hand away.

"Oh Alexander if I had known that was how to get you to kiss me in public I would have acted on it." Magnus said winking at Alec.

"Shut up." Alec groaned blushing.

JJ giggled and jumped back into the pool. He went under the water and swam. He swam for the rope and went under it. He popped up on the other side. He wasn't supposed to go into the deep end but water was just water, he didn't see why one side was safer than another. He felt a tug and gasped catching his last breath of air before he went under.

He twisted in the water trying to see under him. He didn't like the new buzzing he heard on this end of the pool. He swam for the surface only to be tugged back under again. He looked all around him but didn't see anything. The buzzing became louder and he saw the drain cover come loose. He was being pulled towards it. He gasped, it was the wrong move he began to cough and his throat burnt.

JJ swam harder fighting to get to air. He was being tugged back down. His heart sped up thumping against his chest. He saw Magnus and reached for him. Then he was moving upwards. He took a painful gasp of air as his uncle tugged him out of the water.

"You know better than to go to the deep end without an adult!" Magnus scolded glaring down at the little boy he was angry JJ could have drowned.

JJ opened his mouth than closed it. How could he explain that he did go to the deep end but the drain was pulling him under and that he was fine before that.

"You sit right there and think about following the rules." Magnus said pointing to the towel.

"I want go home!" JJ said sitting down and crossing his arms.

"No we're not ending the trip just because you can't behave. You can swim again after you think about what you did it's called time out." Magnus answered.

"I'm mad!" JJ answered.

"So am I, and I'm disappointed in you, you could have been hurt." Magnus said. He walked back to the pool and slid into the water.

JJ pulled his knees up to his chest he put his head on his knees and started crying. He was mad and frustrated all day bad things were happening to him and no one would listen when he said he didn't do it, and he couldn't explain it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yay.. that is all.. oh and thank you for the reviews of course you guys are awesome! :D this chapter changes POV a lot sorry :D

Disclaimer: Don't own TMI. Just my ocs

Chapter Six

JJ brushed the tears away and stood up from the towel. He went into the locker rooms and made his way out past the desk.

"Hey, wheres your parents kiddo?" A blonde employee asked walking around the corner of the desk.

"Home." JJ answered.

"How old are you?" She asked

"You look a bit young to be wondering around by yourself." She added.

"I'm fo! I'm big!" JJ shouted turning and stomping for the door.

"Hey wait, who did you come here with, I can't just let you leave." The blonde said rushing forward to block his path.

"Yes huh!" JJ shouted. He darted around her and ran he pushed his way out the door.

The blonde employee ran after him. She came to a stop just outside the door she stared in disbelief. The little boy was already on the other side of the parking lot. She turned and went back inside with a frown wondering if she should call the police or something.

JJ ran down the street thinking he could find his way home. He slowed to a walk remembering that home wouldn't be much better bad things were happening there too. He turned down a side street and went in the opposite direction of home.

**MAGNUS POV **

"Have you seen a little blonde boy come through here. He's four blonde curly hair and gold eyes." Magnus demanded stopping at the counter. He took several deep breaths to steady his breathing.

"He ran through here not too long ago, I tried to stop him but he went anyway." The employee rushed out.

Magnus let out a string of curse words and ran back inside to get his boyfriends and kids. He would have to call Jace and Clary and explain what happened.

**JJ POV**

JJ walked further. The sun was starting to go down and he had no idea where he was. He was starting to regret running off like that. He should have just waited then enjoyed the rest of the time swimming. He was still angry that he couldn't explain what was going on, he had no idea how.

He came to a park, it wasn't the park he was used to that was close to home but it was still a park. He walked through the grass and pulled himself up on the metal bench. He was lost and had no idea how to find home. He put his elbows on his knees then his head on his hands. Pretty soon he would have to find a safe adult and tell them he was lost.

**MULTIPLE POV?**

When Jace first found out that JJ ran off he was mad, very mad. As it got later and later he got more and more worried. His four year old was out in New York City at night and all alone. They called all of their family and friends. Everyone was out looking for the little boy but so far no one had any news.

Jace and Clary went to all of the places that JJ usually went to. They were hoping to find him at the park they always took him to. How happy it would make them to find their son playing in the usual sandbox or even sitting in the tree. They had searched the entire park and came up empty. Next they went to Taki's hoping that maybe he went there or that one of the customers had seen him.

Simon drove around the city in his van looking for any sign of his nephew. Isabelle had to stay at home with their newborn daughter but Simon was out searching. He drove through the familiar streets. He slowed down anytime he saw a blonde kid that looked to be the right size he had to check each time he had to be sure.

Alec stayed at home with Max and Mel waiting to hear any news. Magnus searched through all of the downworld hangouts stopping to question anyone who was willing to listen. He felt like it was his fault his nephew ran off. Maybe he shouldn't have put him in time out, maybe he should have just taken him home like he wanted.

Maryse stayed around the institute in case JJ came back. She called all of the human authorities hoping someone had called them and reported a young boy wondering around by himself. She called all of the mundane hospitals, she took a small comfort in the fact that he hadn't been in the hospitals but that meant her grandson was still out there all alone.

Jordan and Maia walked through all of the streets near their apartment. They stopped at every store and every restaurant asking if anyone had seen the little boy. They went to the nearby park looking for him but still came up empty. They even went to the pool thinking that maybe he would return there.

Jocelyn and Luke searched everywhere in their neighbor hood and the near by neighbor hoods. They went to the pack's headquarters where they had taken JJ a few times. When that turned up empty Luke sent his pack out to search for his grandson.

The night got later and the temperature dropped. Still no one had any news. They checked in with each other quite often hoping that one of them had talked to someone who had seen him and could at least tell them where he had last been seen. The group got more and more worried the calls became more and more frantic.

**JJ'S POV**

It was really dark and he was cold and tired. Now he really wished he never did run off. He could be at home tucked into his bed with his mom reading to him. Even his dry swimming trunks did little to block him from the cold. He wasn't wearing a shirt or even shoes.

He decided to find a safe adult to get help from. That meant he would have to look for an adult in a uniform. He slid off of the bench and walked through the park looking for a safe adult to help him. He made his way through the entire park not finding a single safe adult.

At that point he decided any adult would do. He was tired and cold and hungry and he just wanted to go home. He didn't come across a single adult in the entire park. He went back to the bench and sat down. He remembered his mom telling him that if they ever lost each other in the store he should stay where he was so she could find him. He decided that since he was so lost maybe he should stay at the park.

He waited a while longer still he didn't see another person in or around the park. He wasn't even supposed to walk down the street alone much less run off like that. He came to the conclusion that he might have to stay there until the sun came up to find an adult to help him. He really didn't like that idea he really wanted his mommy and daddy.

He looked around again. He still didn't find a single person. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. He rested his chin on his knees. He heard grass crunching and twigs snapping. He closed his eyes, he had just looked and there was no one there. He really hoped something wasn't going to happen again.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I should have made this clear before, to answer the question in reviews yes Jace and Clary are married. Simon and Isabelle are as well. And lastly so are Luke and Jocelyn. Jordan and Maia are NOT. As always thank you for all of the reviews :D the favorites :D and fallow :D Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I only own my ocs :D

Chapter Seven

"You've managed to cause quite the stir." A voice whispered from behind JJ.

His heart pounded in his chest and he waited trying to decide weather or not to run. The voice sounded familiar but the whisper through him off and he couldn't identify the voice immediately. He felt the bench creek as the person leaned forward over the back of the bench. His next sight made him leap up in surprise. A slip of hair so blonde it was white fell into his line of sight.

"JON!" JJ shouted jumping and turning on the bench.

"You find me!" JJ added as he leaps from the bench into his Uncle's arms.

Jonathan had just gotten back from his honeymoon. He and his new wife had just gotten home and settled back in when he got a frantic call from his sister asking if he was back that night or in the morning. He answered that he was already back. When he heard what had happened he immediately set out leaving his wife to sleep off the Jet Lag.

"What are you wearing?" Jonathan asked setting his nephew back on the ground and shrugging out of his jacket.

"Swim shorts." JJ said frowning at how he had ran off.

Jonathan wrapped his jacket around JJ and picked him up again. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through the call log. He stopped on Clary's name and pressed call.

"Hello?" She answered weakly her voice breaking Jonathan could hear the tears in her voice.

"I have him, I found JJ." Jonathan spoke quickly.

"Thank the Angel!" She replied her voice breaking again with tears of relief.

"Jace! Jon found JJ!" Clary called out her voice muffled from holding the phone away from her mouth.

"Jon where are you, Is JJ okay?" Jace asked taking the phone from Clary.

"Yes alright I'd imagine cold and tired and hungry probably scared." Jonathan answered. JJ nodded in response and rested his head back on Jon's shoulder. Jonathan went on to tell Jace where they were.

When Jonathan hung up with Jace he went to his messages and sent out a mass text to all of the friends and family letting them know that he found JJ and that he's safe.

"Why did you run off?" Jonathan asked sitting down on the bench with JJ in his lap.

"Bad stuff happen." JJ answered clinging to his uncle.

"What happened? You can tell me, I promise not to judge, how could I, I'm basically the king of bad things." Jonathan replied rocking back and forth to sooth his nephew.

"The top fall down at home." JJ answered. Jonathan didn't know what that meant but he would ask about that later.

"The towel wack fall down on me." JJ added.

"That's not your fault." Jonathan answered rubbing JJ's back.

"the knife fall on me." JJ continued.

"Oh, JJ you know you're not supposed to play with knives." Jonathan answered softly.

"I didn't." JJ answered sadly.

"What happened then?" Jonathan asked looking down at his nephew.

"They just fall, I no touch." JJ replied. Jonathan nodded his head in response thinking it over.

"The tv fall on me too." JJ added.

"Did you touch it?" Jonathan asked

"i only turn it on." JJ answered hugging his uncle.

"That's weird." Jonathan commented.

"The pool try to eat me too!" JJ said putting his head on Jonathan chest and crying.

"Sounds like you're having a terrible day." Jonathan answered wiping the tears away.

"Why did you run off?" Jonathan asked again.

"I'm mad. I toll mama and she no listen, I don't know to tell them more." JJ said sadly shaking his head. A car pulled to a stop and they saw Jace and Clary get out of the car.

"They mad?" JJ asked looking up at his uncle.

"I think you'll get the sympathy card just this one time." Jonathan whispered then stood up to meet his sister and brother in law.

Jonathan kissed JJ lightly on the top of his head and passed him to Clary.

"Jace can I talk to you?" Jonathan asked seriously.

"Clary why don't you take JJ home get him some food, a bath and put him to bed." Jace answered kissing Clary and JJ.

Jonathan and Jace waited while Clary got JJ in the car and drove off. Jonathan explained everything that JJ told him.

"How did we not see that?" Jace asked putting his head in his hands.

"I wouldn't have seen it either if he hadn't told me about each thing happening all over the course of the day.

"Hey, what does the top fell down at home mean?" Jonathan asked.

"The ladder and rafters fell down in the training room the other day. Magnus put them back and I tested them and they were fine." Jace explained.

"It sounds as if someone's trying to kill him, the rafters falling, towel racks breaking off of the wall, knives falling a tv falling and nearly getting sucked into a pool drain." Jonathan replied his voice grave.

"Who though?! You were the only threat!" Jace shouted getting frustrated and angry. How was he supposed to protect his son from something he couldn't see.

"I don't know." Jonathan answered paling at the mention of the past.

"It can't be some demon because the majority of those things happened inside the institute." Jace said.

"Got anyone else that wants to kill you?" Jonathan asked.

"Not that I'm aware of." Jace groaned, who was he kidding there was probably a line.

Jonathan and Jace got up after deciding to go tell Magnus what they had talked about. In the morning they would tell everyone else what was going on. They walked down the street in a comfortable silence. Each of them thinking over what they knew and trying to figure out what they should do to keep JJ safe.

"Come in." Magnus said as soon as he opened the door.

"How is JJ? Is he okay? Does he hate me?" Magnus questioned as they sat around his kitchen table.

"He's at home with Clary, that's debatable, and no." Jace answered all three questions.

"Explain." Magnus stated snapping them each a cup of coffee.

Jonathan explained everything that JJ told him once more. Then he went on to explain that they think someone or something is trying to kill him. Jace added that he didn't think it could be a demon. They sat for a while and thought over the possibilities. They decided that with nothing to go on they would just have to find a way to protect him. They hoped that morning would bring fresh perspective. They parted ways to head to their respective homes.

Jonathan made his way home and opened the door. He walked through the short hallway wondering if his wife would want children one day and worried if he would be up for that challenge. He loved his nieces and nephews but he knew from past experience that playing with them was way different to actually taking care of a kid full time. He changed out of his clothes and slid into his bed pulling his wife into his arms finding comfort in her warmth.

Jace made it home easily. Most of the lights were still on. He walked through the hallways looking for either Clary or JJ. He finally found them in JJ's room. The light was on and the door was wide open. He smiled slightly at the sight of Clary against the wall with her small frame wrapped around their son and one hand resting on her stomach. He slid out of his boots and dropped his jacket beside his boots he unclasped his weapons belt and dropped it to the floor. He shut off the light and pulled the covers back and slid into the bed. He leaned over and kissed Clary then placed a gentle kiss on the baby bump. Last he placed a kiss on his son's head and laid down beside his family.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ohh I've gotten a good idea for way later ;) anyways thank you for all of the reviews And support :D Just out of curiosity how many of you would be interested in reading about JJ as a teenager eventually?

Disclaimer: I own my ocs nothing else.

Chapter eight.

A few hours after Jace had fallen asleep he sat upright in bed. He shook the sleep off trying to figure out what had woken him up. He glanced over and saw Clary and JJ still sound asleep. He decided that it was nothing and started to lay back down. A loud crash came from down the hallway. He sat up again. This time Clary and JJ woke up as well.

"What goin on?" JJ asked eyes wide and rubbing his eyes.

"What was that?" Clary questioned rubbing her belly.

"I don't know yet." Jace answered standing from bed and clipping his weapons belt back on.

The dim light in the hallway went off throwing the room into darkness. JJ climbed into his mother's lap.

"Stay here." Jace ordered. He walked soundlessly across the room and leaned out the doorway looking into the darkness.

"What if whatever that is comes in here?" Clary asked getting out of bed and carrying JJ with her. Jace sighed she was right. She couldn't fight while protecting a four year old and being pregnant.

"Stay close to me." Jace replied walking into the hallway with Clary and their son right behind them.

Jace pulled out a blade and named it the glow from the blade lit up the hallway. They walked along in silence. Another loud crash echoed from the front of the institute. Jace narrowed his eyes and continued down the hall with his family in tow.

Clary let out a shriek of surprise when they came into the entryway. There were probably fifty cloaked figures moving about. Each one was clothed in a black cloak. They had bright red eyes and each one carried a weapon of some type. At Clary's shriek they all turned their attention to the group. One moved forward the crowd parting in it's wake.

"We've come for the boy." The cloaked figure spoke his voice deep and commanding a long and scared finger pointed at JJ.

"Over my dead body!" Clary shouted her voice echoing around the room, she cradled her son closer to her.

"That was my line." Jace said raising the blade higher and shifting easily into a fighting stance.

"Kill them, leave the boy unharmed." The cloaked figure ordered as more of the cloaked figures came pouring out of the hallway.

"Call for backup." Jace said yanking his phone out of his pants and tossing it to Clary.

Clary caught the phone and opened it. Jace ran forward slicing through any cloaked figures he came into contact with. He cut through arms and legs blood splattering over him he continued on. It seemed like for each figure he cut down two more stepped up to take it's place.

"Institute under attack! we need help!" Clary gasped out at each call she made.

Clary stood her back to the wall holding her son with his head against her chest so he couldn't see the deaths taking place. She made call after call to her family and to her friends. She hoped someone would get there in time Jace was one of the best shadowhunters of their age but the numbers were starting to mount up against him.

Jace continued to fight. He dodged and flipped avoiding outstretched arms and blades. He ducked and slid under swinging blades. He yanked a dagger out of his belt and threw it through the air. It lodged itself in the head of the cloaked figure closest to Clary and JJ.

Clary bent down and yanked the dagger out of the fallen figure. She could at least have a weapon if she needed. She tightened her one armed hold on her son and held the dagger out at the ready. She held back her shout as a blade sliced through Jace's shirt and into his shoulder lodging there. She pressed JJ tighter against her chest so he couldn't see. It would only be a matter of time before they overcame Jace in sheer number. She forced the fear and agony back she had to stay strong for her son.

Heavy winds tore through the entrance way. Jace was thrown off of his feet he landed on his back and rolled to his feet as the portal opened up. Clary sighed in relief as Jocelyn, Luke, Alec Magnus, Isabelle, Jonathan, Alyssa, Jordan and Maia poured through the portal landing in the middle of battle the jumped straight in.

Clary slid down the wall holding her son on her lap still keeping his face turned away from the bloody battle. She rocked back and forth cooing that that they were safe and that they would be okay. A fist tightened in her hair. She gasped in surprise turning her eyes up she found the leader, the one who had spoken before. His body blocked her line of sight.

"Give me the boy." He commanded lowly.

"Never." Clary hissed out swinging the dagger.

The cloaked figure kicked out pressing his boot into her wrist and forcing her wrist and the dagger against the wall. The fist still held onto her hair. He reached out and wrapped his long scarred fingers around her throat cutting off her scream for help.

"Mama." JJ whimpered looking up at then red eyed cloaked figure.

"You'll die for that." The cloaked figure hissed out tightening his hand on her throat.

JJ grabbed at his hands trying to prying to pry the fingers off of his mother's throat. The cloaked figure didn't even look at him the fingers didn't loosen in the slightest. JJ reached out stretching his body as far as he could. He stretched his arm out and both of his hands closed around the dagger still clenched in his mother's hand.

Clary's eyes widened farther as the dagger glowed in her son's small hand. He shouldn't be able to hold it until he was runed when he was older. JJ turned standing in the small space between Clary and the cloaked figure. He shoved the blade into the chest of the cloaked figure that was bent over his mother, JJ yanked the blade back.

The bright red eyes widened in pain and shock. His grip dropped off of Clary as he slumped forward dead. The rest of the cloaked figures fell a moment after their leader. As the sounds of battle died out the only sound to be heard was JJ's crying where he stood hands still wrapped around the dagger.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story :D Sorry to the reviewer who requested a Lemon. I don't write Lemon's maybe one day I will but at this point it's not something I write, I do hope you continue to enjoy the story. Thank you for all of the lovely reviews. :D Here's the next chapter, Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, Just my adorable ocs.

Chapter Nine.

Clary stood on shaky footing and made her way to her son. She knelt down in front of him and gently pulled the blade from his hands. She took his hands in hers and looked them over for burns, finding nothing she pulled him into her arms and rocked him.

"I kill him." JJ whimpered softly burying his face against Clary's neck.

"You did, and thank the angel you did, he would have killed mommy and the baby, you saved them son, and I'm so proud of you for that." Jace said moving beside his wife and son.

"Why don't you go lay down with JJ, I'll take care of this here." Jace whispered to Clary, placing a kiss on his son's head and his wife's cheek.

"I- Okay." Clary said. She held her son tighter and took him to her room. Jocelyn and Luke followed behind them.

"I thought demons couldn't come into an institute?" Alyssa asked looking to Jonathan.

"They can't, these aren't demons." Jonathan answered turning one of the cloaked figures over with the toe of his boot.

"Humans, demon worshipers" Magnus stated looking down at the body.

"Well that explains how all these bad things were happening inside the institute." Alec said.

"Humans, playing with dark magic, magic they can't begin to understand." Jace said.

"Jace.. how did JJ use that blade, I thought you had to be runed in order to use an angelic blade?" Maia asked concerned, that's what she understood at least.

"You're not wrong, as to how he did it, I have no idea, I'm just glad he did, I would have lost my wife, my unborn baby, and they would have taken my son all at once." Jace said shaking his head sadly.

"What do we do with the bodies, humans don't just disintegrate like demons." Alyssa said looking around. Magnus snapped his fingers making all the bodies disappear.

"What? Where did you...?" Alyssa trailed off looking around confused.

"I sent them back to where they came from, whoever finds them will assume it was a cult suicide." Magnus answered.

"Whose portaling back with Alec and I?" Magnus asked creating the portal.

"I think I'll walk home I might be sick." Alyssa said reaching out for Jonathan.

"Whatever you want honey." Jonathan answered wrapping his arms around her.

"I'll portal, Simon's at your place with Max, Mel and Sophia." Isabelle answered.

"I think we'll just go grab breakfast." Jordan answered when Maia put her hand in his.

"Keep us updated." Alec said to Jace stepping into the portal after his sister.

Magnus, Jonathan, Alyssa, Jordan, and Maia nodded in agreement. Magnus stepped into the portal it closed behind him. Jordan and Maia left though the front door. Jonathan took his arms from around Alyssa and placed his hand in hers and followed Jordan and Maia out. Jace picked up the dagger and stuck it through his belt before heading down the hallway.

"How is he?" Jace asked coming to a stop in front of Jocelyn and Luke as they left the room.

"Sleeping." Luke answered.

"Good." Jace answered with a sad smile.

"He will get through this." Jocelyn said hugging Jace quickly.

"Call if you need anything." Luke added patting him on the shoulder before they left.

Jace went into his bedroom and closed the door softly behind himself. Clary sat up in bed rubbing her stomach. Jace kicked his boots off and unclasped his weapons belt and hung it on the hook next to the door.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, climbing into bed with his wife and son.

"As okay as I can be." She whispered back, laying down on the other side of JJ.

"It'll be okay, I won't stop until everything is okay." Jace whispered in promise.

"I know." Clary whispered and yawned.

Jace stayed sitting up in the bed he traced gentle shapes on Clary's arms, and shoulder until she fell asleep. JJ whimpered in his sleeping turning towards Jace. Jace wrapped his arms around JJ pulling him close. JJ relaxed against his father. He rested his head on the top of his son's head and hummed softly.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

"Did you sleep at all?" Clary asked Jace sitting up in bed.

"No, I wasn't tired." Jace answered leaning over their son to kiss his wife.

"I'll go start breakfast." Clary said moving towards the end of the bed.

Jace got out of bed and took Clary's arm to steady her as she climbed out of bed. He wrapped his arms around her once she was firmly on the floor. He bent his head and pressed his lips against her mouth. She pressed back with more force encouraging him. Jace tightened his hold on her and nipped gently at her bottom lip. Clary gasped allowing him access and he slid his tongue into her mouth. Clary tilted her head changing the angle of kiss. Clary raised her hands tangling them in his hair, Jace slid his hands down to her waist.

Jace felt a bump against his chest and grinned against Clary's mouth. He moved his hands up and rested them on Clary's baby bump. He resumed his kissing against against Clary's neck. She tilted her head back with a soft moan.

"Go make breakfast." Jace said pulling away with a grin.

"Tease." Clary accused. Jace winked in response.

"I'll go.. go um make breakfast." Clary said breathlessly.

"Hey! I love you, just thought you should know!" Jace called as she turned away.

"And I love you." Clary replied smiling widely at her husband.

A buzzing in his jeans alerted him to his phone. He tugged it out of his jeans and opened the message.

Jon: Any updates?

Jace: Steamy make out session with your sister ;)

Jon: Ugh, thanks for that .

Jace: I aim to please ;)

Jon: I was eating you know! Appetite ruined!

Jace: Ah, My goal is complete :P

Jon: Excuse me while I scrub my eyes out.

Jace: Don't forget the eyelids ;)

"Dada?" JJ said sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah?" Jace asked sitting down on the bed.

"Where's mama?" JJ asked.

"She went to cook breakfast, how are you feeling?" Jace asked pulling his son into his lap.

"I'm kay." JJ answered.

"It's okay, to be upset I mean." Jace said rubbing JJ's back.

"Will you make music?" JJ asked looking up at Jace.

"Sure." Jace said standing and carrying his son down the hallway.

Jace sat JJ down on the bench and sat beside him. He lifted the Piano cover and started playing. JJ watched as Jace's fingers moved expertly over the Piano keys. JJ leaned against Jace's side while he played.

Clary came in carrying a tray. She sat it down on the top of the piano and sat next to JJ. JJ sat up straight and Clary handed him a plate. Clary took the other two plates off the tray. She forked a piece of pancake and held it out to Jace, he opened his mouth and ate it without breaking the rhythm of his song. Clary alternated between feeding herself and Jace while he played the piano.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This chapter was a pain to write. I had to start over D: but its okay all that matters is that I got it done :D Ah, ruby I see you figured out what Jace and co did not ;) we'll see that come into play in a few chapters. Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I just own the ocs.

Chapter Ten.

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

"I just feel like were missing something." Jace said sitting up straight, and putting his cup down on the table.

"I think it's just that we're paranoid, that cult or whatever it was that tried to take him is dead." Alyssa pointed out.

"A little bit of Paranoia isn't exactly a bad thing." Jonathan said leaning over on to couch to kiss Alyssa.

"That is a good point though, he haven't had any more threats lately." Jace said.

"I guess we'll take what we can get." Jonathan said. A loud cry of pain brought the group to their feet.

"Dada! Dada!" JJ yelled as he came running into the room.

"Mama say the baby come!" JJ shouted when he stopped.

"What? I thought she still had a month to go?!" Jonathan said looking at Jace.

"She does! Call Magnus!" Jace shouted back, before running down the hall.

Alyssa moved forward quickly and grabbed JJ before he could follow Jace down the hallway.

"Stay here sweetie." Alyssa cooed sitting down with JJ on her lap.

Jonathan paced around the room while speaking to Magnus on the phone. He explained that they were talking and Clary screamed and JJ had announced that the baby was coming. Magnus explained that it may be false labor but he was on his way to check it out just in case.

"MAMA!" JJ yelled trying to squirm away from Alyssa, when Clary cried out in pain again.

"JJ." Jonathan said kneeling down in front of Alyssa to look at his nephew.

"Mama's fine, she's just having the baby, a little brother or a little sister." Jonathan continued. JJ stopped his squirming and turned his neck towards the hallway.

"Look at me JJ." Jonathan said gently turning JJ's head back towards him.

"Would I lie to you? Mama's fine I promise." Jonathan continued.

"I hope baby a boy." JJ replied reaching out for Jonathan. Jonathan picked him up and held him as Magnus appeared through the portal.

"See, uncle Magnus is here to take care of Mama, everything is okay." Jonathan said pointing at Magnus.

Magnus hurried down the hallway into the room with Jace and Clary. Jace had put Clary on the bed after finding her leaning against the wall holding her stomach. Magnus came into the room while Jace held Clary's hand. Magnus began his examination.

"Looks like I'll be having a new little niece or nephew tonight." Magnus said.

"She isn't due for about another month." Jace said his eyes going wide.

"Tell that to the baby." Magnus replied beginning the procedure.

"Are you sure you're doing it right?" Jace asked from beside Clary's head.

"I've delivered babies before." Magnus answered without looking up.

"Yeah, but maybe-" Jace started only to be cut off.

Magnus snapped his fingers and a cold wet cloth appeared in his hand.

"Make yourself useful." Magnus said tossing the cloth to Jace.

Jace used the cloth to wipe the sweat off of Clary's forehead. She squeezed Jace's hand harder with each contraction. The contractions were coming closer and closer together.

"Can I-" Jace started.

"No." Magnus answered cutting him off.

"What about-" Jace started again.

"No." Magnus replied.

"Maybe you should-" Jace tried again.

"I know what I'm doing!" Magnus snapped.

"Yeah but-" Jace started.

"JON!" Magnus yelled cutting Jace off again. Jonathan ran into the room and slapped his hands over his eyes.

"Do I really have to be in here right now?" Jonathan asked moving next to Jace above all of the action.

"Can you knock him out or something?" Magnus asked.

"What?! Why would I do that?!" Jonathan asked alarmed.

"He insists on being a back seat obstetrician." Magnus huffed.

"Just keep him quiet at least." Magnus said.

"Okay, Clary I need you to push for me." Magnus said turning his attention back to his task.

"She-" Jace started. Jonathan slapped his hand over Jace's mouth silencing him.

"Thank you, okay Clary another push please." Magnus said.

Jace's curse of pain when Clary squeezed his hand was muffled by Jonathan's hand.

"Good, I see the head. One more" Magnus said. Jace's eyes widened at that.

"Congratulations on your little girl." Magnus said holding the crying baby.

"You know, if you weren't with my brother I'd be very concerned that you just saw my wife's.. stuff." Jace said when Jonathan released him.

"Oh shut up and cut the cord." Magnus said rolling his eyes and grinning.

Jace moved forward and cut the cord. Magnus cleaned up the baby and handed Jace his daughter. Jace carried the baby back over to Clary. He slid his stele out of his belt and drew the rune on Clary's arm then placed their daughter in her arms.

"Jessica?" Clary asked looking up at Jace.

"Jessica Marie." Jace said smiling at his wife and daughter.

"She's beautiful, congratulations." Jonathan said smiling at his sister and brother in law.

"Thank you, will you bring JJ in here?" Jace asked.

"Sure." Jonathan replied smiling as he left the room.

"Come one, there's someone your parents want you to meet." Clary and Jace heard Jonathan's voice a moment later.

JJ came into the room and went over to Jace. Jace picked JJ up and held him over the bed.

"This is Jessica." Jace said softly, then sat JJ down on the bed.

"Hi Jess, I you bubba." JJ said leaning forward to look at the baby in his mothers arms.

"Do you want to hold her?" Clary asked.

"Yes." JJ said with a nod.

Jace sat down on the end of the bed and pulled JJ onto his lap. Jace positioned his arms around JJ's and Clary sat up slowly and placed Jessica into JJ's arms.

"Oh." JJ whispered looking down at his baby sister.

"When you get big you no like gwitter kay?" JJ questioned. The baby his arms made small sounds.

"She little." JJ pointed out tilting his head back to look at Jace.

"You were too when you were born." Clary said leaning against Jace and running her fingers through her son's hair.

"so you no eat baby." JJ replied looking at his mother.

"I told you I didn't." Clary said around her laughs.

Jace laughed harder. The baby cried startled by the loud sounds.

"Shh Jess no cry." JJ coed leaning forward and kissing his baby sister.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm glad you guys are still liking the story. In response to Amazingclace... well, a few chapters a go or so Jon wasn't too sure about that topic ;) Okay so as usual Enjoy! :D here is chapter 11

Disclaimer: We know I only own the ocs not TMI.

Chapter Eleven.

"This is sissy." JJ told Max and Mel, they stood around the crib looking in at JJ's new little sister.

"She not boy." Max pointed out to his cousin.

"Duh, I said sissy." JJ replied.

Jessica Marie was born about a month early, she was born without any complications and was completely healthy. She already had golden curls showing. When she finally opened her eyes for the first time she had big green eyes like her mother.

"You want a boy." Max reminded his cousin.

"Nope." JJ replied shaking his head.

"Yes, you said." Max reminded again.

"No now I want Jess." JJ said turning to look at his cousin.

"Are you kids ready to go?" Jordan asked coming to stand in the doorway.

"Yes!" Max said running for the door.

"Shhh!" JJ reminded walking to the door with Mel following behind. Jordan led the three kids out of Jessica's room.

"No offense but you're not exactly experienced when it comes to kids so you have Clary and I on speed dial along with Magnus and Alec right?" Jace asked standing up as the group headed for the door.

"Let kids play in the street, check got it." Jordan replied grinning at Jace's over protectiveness.

"He was serious." Alec said sitting up.

"Yes I have everyone on speed dial." Jordan groaned. He couldn't be as bad as Simon. He lost JJ within the first few minutes the first time he watched JJ.

"Alright.. have fun and listen to uncle Jordan." Clary told the kids waving them out the door.

The group walked along the sidewalk heading for the park. This isn't so hard Jordan thought as they walked. So far the kids listened to him and walked on sidewalk on the far side from the road.

"When you have baby?" JJ asked looking up at Jordan.

"Uh.. men can't have babies." Jordan replied shocked at the question.

"Why?" Max asked

"Uhm they don't have right parts." Jordan answered suddenly wishing the park was closer.

"When Maia have baby?" JJ asked

"It doesn't exactly work that way. You can't just decide you want a kid then suddenly get one." Jordan tried to explain.

"Yes huh!" Max huffed.

"It doesn't work that way." Jordan replied.

"Daddy wanted a kid and got us." Mel put in.

"Okay sometimes it works that way." Jordan amended now he was really getting on shaky ground.

"Were babies come from?" Max asked turning his full attention to Jordan, Mel looked up at him too.

"Uh, maybe you should ask your parents." Jordan said blushing and thinking _Park. Park. Park. _

"I'll tell you." JJ spoke up.

"Uh.." Jordan trailed off wondering if he should stop JJ from saying anything.

"Vampire deliwery." JJ said before Jordan could make his decision.

Jordan stopped walking and his mouth dropped open. He stood still on the sidewalk. The kids got several steps ahead before they noticed Jordan was no longer walking with them.

"Who told you that?" Jordan asked shaking off his shock.

"Dada." JJ replied.

"Hey look, there's the park." Jordan said as soon as it came into sight. The kids took off running for the play ground, Jordan breathed a sigh of relief and sat down on the bench.

"Floor is Lava!" Mel declared climbing on the playground.

"Yes!" JJ shouted. He loved that game, it was second only to playing in the sand. He always won at that game.

JJ, Max, and Mel hopped around the playground avoiding the ground. One by one Max and Mel lost leaving JJ as the winner again.

"We swing now." Max decided when JJ hopped down. They ran for the swings.

"Come push us!" JJ shouted to Jordan. Jordan stood up and made his way over to push his niece and nephews on the swings.

Max and Mel were easy enough. He pushed them and they were satisfied as long as he remembered to give them a little shove when they slowed down. JJ on the other had was more difficult. He wasn't satisfied with just swinging lightly. He wanted to swing higher and higher. Jordan pushed JJ as hard as he felt was safe, eventually the swing would slow down and it would be fine. He turned his attention back to Max and Mel. Apparently JJ had watched older kids swing because once Jordan got him going he was able to keep it going on his own.

That makes this easier. Jordan thought to himself while alternating between pushing Max and Mel. He shouldn't have looked away because JJ got himself swinging higher.

"Hey maybe you should slow down." Jordan said looking at JJ.

"Why?" JJ called out.

"You might fall." Jordan answered.

"So I jump!" JJ shouted back.

"NO! Don't you dare!" Jordan said too late.

JJ had already jumped at the highest point. Max and Mel giggled. How they thought it was funny he had no idea. JJ landed on his feet a little ways away from the swing leaving Jordan gaping at him.

"Again!" JJ demanded while Max and Mel giggled at the opened mouth expression Jordan wore.

"No. no more." Jordan replied finally closing his mouth.

"That wasn't funny, I thought you were going to hurt yourself." Jordan scolded.

"I sowwy, Unca Jon laugh." JJ replied clasping his hands together and sticking out his lower lip.

"Aw it's okay, I forgive you." Jordan replied, he held out the swing for JJ to climb back on.

Jordan continued to push the kids on the swings while JJ pushed himself once Jordan got him started.

"We go play in sand?" JJ asked looking at his cousins.

They agreed. JJ, Max and Mel sat in the sandbox and played together while Jordan went back to his bench and sat down.

"Unca Si no laugh." Mel pointed out while they played in the sand.

JJ and Max collapsed into fits of giggles at they memory of Uncle Simon. It had become a game. Each time someone new brought them to the park JJ would get them to push them on the swing and he would jump off when he couldn't swing any higher.

Uncle Simon had screamed and tugged on his own hair. It was by far the funniest reaction JJ had gotten from their little game. He had gotten mad too but the same as Jordan a quick apology fixed it. Uncle Jon had laughed at the antic he thought it was funny. Uncle Magnus hadn't reacted at all he just raised an eyebrow at his nephew.

After playing in the sand for a while they kids got thirsty and went to tell Uncle Jordan.

"Alright, stay right here." Jordan replied and went to the vending machine. He really hoped one of them would have water, caffeine was the last thing those kids needed.

The three kids waited by the bench. Two groups suddenly crowded around them blocking out the sun. It was easy to tell they were two different groups. JJ recognized the ones from a few months ago. They wore the same black cloaks. The second group wore white cloaks, some of them had weapons but JJ noticed that some did not.

"Kill him." One of the white cloak figures ordered.

"Do not kill him, we will be taking him." One of the figures in the black cloaks argued.

The rest of the white cloaked group hesitated there were two boys and a girl in front of them.

"Him!" One of the figures in white shouted pointing at JJ.

"Run!" JJ yelled to his cousins.

Mel immediately started crying. JJ grabbed Mel and shoved her forward to the only opening that he could find. It didn't matter, they weren't interested in her.

"That way!" JJ told Mel pointing in the direction he had seen uncle Jordan walk off to.

"Go!" JJ shouted to Max.

"No! I stay wif you!" Max argued stubbornly refusing to leave his cousin and best friend.

"Come on!" JJ shouted grabbing Max and running for the still open gap.

JJ and Max were forced to stop when the two groups closed off the gap.

"Kill him!" One of the white cloaked figures ordered. JJ saw sharp teeth in the man's mouth under the hood.

"No, he will be taken unharmed!" A man in a black cloak argued pulling out a weapon. The rest of his group followed suit pulling out various weapons.

The group in white responded with their own weapons. Those without weapons hissed and growled, some of them even had sparkling figures. The two groups began to fight. They attacked each other. Max whimpered beside JJ. JJ pulled Max down to the ground with him.

The two boys stayed low and tried to avoid being stepped on. It was a swarm of legs and stomping feet. A deep growl broke over the noise of the fight. Max held onto JJ tighter and tried not to cry. JJ did the opposite. He smiled. He knew that sound, he heard it that night over a year ago. It was the sound Uncle Jordan and Aunt Maia and granpa Luke made when they fought.

JJ kept a firm grip on Max and they crawled through the tangle of legs and feet. Finally the two boys made it out of the fight. They saw several big wolfs tearing through the two groups. Max gave in and started crying it was a scary sight to see. JJ stood up and grabbed Max and tugged him farther away from the battle and over to Mel.

"It's kay." JJ repeated over and over to his cousins. He didn't understand why they were crying, it was okay because he knew the wolves were there to protect them, but he decided to comfort them anyway.

A few minutes later Max stopped crying. He recognized both of his dad's and his uncle Jace and Jon as they showed up and joined the fight. The fight ended very shortly after that. The two groups fled in opposite directions. Several of the wolves gave chase to the fleeing groups.

"Oh!" Max shouted in surprise as Uncle Jordan, Aunt Maia and Luke shifted back to normal.

"What the hell was that?!" Jonathan demanded after they had the kids settled down.

"We were wrong so so wrong." Jace said shaking his head.

"One say kill me, one say no kill me." JJ said clinging to Jace trying not to cry. He had been too panicked to cry before but now that he realized that they wanted to kill him it scared him, he sort of knew what that word meant now.

"Two different groups and we never saw it." Alec said holding Max close to him, while Magnus held Mel.

"Do you remember anything else?" Jonathan asked gently.

"Anything you can remember will help." Jace said rubbing JJ's back.

"They like you." JJ said pointing to Magnus remembering the sparks on some of the white group's hands.

"An unca Si." JJ added remembering the teeth under the hood.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"So we have the human cult that want him alive." Jonathan said

"And what seems to be a group of downworlders that want him dead." Jace said putting his head in his hands.

"The question is why." Magnus stated voicing all of their thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: from Ravenclaw JJ came from a half awake half aleep state lol and then he just continued from there. The one shot "Jace, lotion and 911 came from RedTaz35 we may have some more one shots up after monday. I am so glad that you guys like the story :D so here is the next chpater Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I only own the ocs not TMI.

Chapter Twelve.

A lot of changes were made after that day in the park. Jessica's crib was moved into Jace and Clary's room. JJ now slept with his parents. He hardly ever saw his cousins anymore. Jace and Clary explained that it was safer if everyone stayed home. JJ hardly ever got to leave the institute. It was beginning to drive him crazy.

Finally JJ got a break in the form of Uncle Jon. It was now a routine, everyday uncle Jon would come by and get JJ and take him to the park. The first few days Jonathan stayed close by while he played. A few days after that Jonathan retired to the bench and watched from far away. After a few days of that JJ noticed that he hardly saw his uncle at all.

Jonathan came by just like every other day and took JJ to the park. When they got to the park JJ ran off to play and Jonathan disappeared. JJ caught small glimpses of him throughout the day. He would be watching from across the park. Sometimes Jonathan was around the corner of the bathroom. He was hiding. JJ wondered who he was playing hide and seek with. He got his answer later that day.

JJ settled himself into his usual sandbox. It was no fun to play the lava came when he played by himself. There was no point in jumping off the swing if there was no one to watch him do it. He sat down in the sand and started to build his sandcastle. A shadow passed over his work and he looked up.

"I was right." Chris said sitting on the ledge around the sandbox. He grinned down at JJ.

"Oh yeah?" JJ questioned glancing up once before continuing his work.

"Yep. You're not normal." Chris said his grin took on a taunting smile.

"Am too." JJ huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are not. No one has yellow eyes." Chris replied smiling wider.

JJ was again reminded why he's always hated Chris. It had all started with Chris kicking down his sandcastle. It spiraled from there. It seemed Chris went out of his way to pick at JJ every chance he got. JJ had to remind himself what his dad had said about Chris.

"Not yellow, they gold." JJ replied smiling up at the older boy trying not to be bothered by him.

"Whatever, no one has gold eyes." Chris huffed.

"So?" JJ asked going back to his sandcastle.

"It's weird and not normal." Chris answered.

"I no care." JJ replied pushing back the anger and sadness that always came with Chris.

"What is that?" Chris asked his voice sounding weird made JJ look up.

Chris sat on the ledge staring over JJ's shoulder with wide eyes. Chris mouth hung open at the sight. JJ turned in the sandbox to look behind himself. Walking towards the two boys was a tall figure in a white cloak. JJ could see claws on the hand of the figure. One of the clawed hands held a small knife. He saw the hand come up and back, he was going to throw that knife.

JJ jumped up and pushed Chris backwards sending both boys tumbling out of the sandbox onto the grass outside of the box. Chris sat up his eyes widened more looking at the knife that was now buried into the tree trunk behind them.

"Get up!" JJ shouted tugging on the arm of the older boy. He didn't like Chris but that doesn't mean he should let him die.

"Come on!" JJ shouted when Chris made it to his feet.

JJ ran dragging Chris along with him. They passed under the tree and kept running. JJ turned back to look when they got a little ways away. The white cloaked figure passed under the tree, he wasn't running just following behind the two boys.

Just as the figure made it under the tree Jonathan dropped from the branches and landed behind the figure. Jonathan caught the cloaked figure in a head lock.

"Freaks! All of you!" Chris screamed shoving JJ away from him and running.

The force of the shove sent JJ stumbling. He righted himself and pushed his curls back then walked back towards his uncle.

"What pack do you belong to?!" JJ heard Jonathan demand.

"None. I belong to no pack." The figure sounded shocked at the question.

"Good, that means there is no one to answer to." Jonathan replied releasing his hold on the figure.

Before the figure could get away Jonathan swung his fist out. Jonathan's fist connected with the figure sending him crashing to the ground in front of JJ. The figure didn't get up. Jonathan pulled his stele out of his belt and drew on his arm then slid it back into place.

"Let's head home kid." Jonathan said smiling down at JJ.

Jonathan bent down and grabbed the cloaked figure. He tossed him over his shoulder and held his hand out to JJ. JJ took his uncle's hand and followed him out of the park. They walked along in silence for a while before Jonathan looked down at his nephew.

"You know you're not a freak right?" Jonathan questioned.

"Yes." JJ answered without his usual excitement.

"I mean it. That boy is just jealous." Jonathan continued.

"Dada say that too." JJ told him.

"Because it's true. You're better than him so much better." Jonathan replied.

"Kay." JJ said.

"It's true, if it had been opposite that boy would have left you there to get hurt." Jonathan replied.

"Yeah, he mean." JJ agreed smiling up at his uncle.

"Get the gate for me please." Jonathan said as they approached the gate to the institute.

JJ pushed the gate open then shut it behind them. When they got to the front door JJ moved forwards and put his hand on the door and they waited while it opened. JJ and Jonathan walked into the entrance of the institute.

"Jace! Come see what I caught today!" Jonathan yelled, he dropped the cloaked figure on the floor with a thump.

"By the angel!" Clary shouted coming into the entrance way.

"JJ let's go play with sissy." Clary said taking JJ's hand and pulling him down the hall.

"Oh, you shouldn't have, it's just what I've always wanted." Jace said coming into the entrance way grinning at his brother in law.

"Oh I insist my friend, I knew you would love it." Jonathan replied with a wink.

Jace left the room to grab some ropes while Jonathan grabbed a chair and put the cloaked figure in it. Jace came back onto the room and tied the figure to the chair. Jonathan reached out and slapped the figure until he woke up.

"Morning sunshine" Jace said. The only response was a growl.

"How many of you are there?" Jonathan demanded.

"Answer the question!" Jace snapped when they didn't get a reply.

"Talk!" Jonathan drew out a blade and pressed it against the wolf's throat.

"There was fifteen to start, now there is seven." The figure spit out.

"Why do you guys want my son killed?!" Jace demanded struggling to stay calm.

"He must be destroyed before he can come to his full power." The figure replied.

"What?! Why?!" Jace shouted.

"He will be too strong he is unnatural and he must die." The figure answered.

"Where are the rest of your group?" Jonathan questioned.

"No idea." He replied, his eyes shooting to the left.

"Lair! Where are they?!" Jace said reaching out and punching the figure. The figure spit out the address of an abandoned factory.

"And then there were six." Jonathan said cutting the wolf's throat.

"I'll take care of the body." Jonathan said sliding the weapon back into his belt.

"I'll get everyone ready and informed." Jace replied and left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey everybody it's that time again. A few more chapters and we'll be at the end, there will be an epilogue again. I'm glad you guys are still enjoying this. Keep enjoying it :D Here is the next chapter :D

Disclaimer: I own the ocs. Not TMI

Chapter thirteen.

Maia and Alyssa sat on the couch whispering to each other. JJ, Max and Mel sat together and played quietly. Jessica and Sophia were in their bassinets. Maia and Alyssa were babysitting. Isabelle dropped Sophia off and left with Simon. Alec and Magnus dropped off Max and Mel not too long after that. Last came Jace and Clary dropping off JJ and Jessica.

Tonight the rest of the adults were putting an end to the downworlders group that had been threatening JJ's life recently. When it came time to decide who would stay and who would go Maia and Alyssa volunteered to watch the kids at Jordan and Maia's. When they both volunteered they looked at each other first in shock then in understanding. The rest of the group missed the silent exchange glad to have the babysitting issue resolved.

It would be a simple mission. They would go in and take down the group of downworlders. After Jace and Jonathan's interrogation of the member Jonathan captured they had the number of members and the location where they were staying at. The goal was simple get in, take out the enemy and get out.

**JACE'S POV**

Jace nodded silently to his group. He had Clary, Magnus and Alec. They stood at the ready at the front entrance. Around the back Jonathan stood with his group, Jordan, Simon and Isabelle. Jonathan held his phone in his hand it was on silent. He waited for the call that would begin their night. Jace's contact appeared on Jonathan's phone. He answered and held it up to his ear. He spoke quietly and waited. Jace gave the signal and they headed in.

Jace's group would head in five minutes after Jonathan's. Thanks to Magnus they had a copy of the blueprints. They knew the structure of the building. Jace waited the five minutes, he slid the door open and made his way in. The lighting was dim, but he knew better than to use his witchlight. He could make out the rusty old stairs that ran along the sides of the building. Jace, Alec and Clary drew a rune for soundless. Magnus cast his spell silently allowing for him to move along silently with the shadowhunters.

Jace led the way to the second level. They found the catwalk and edged across it. They moved silently. They were looking for the third level. Jace's group moved along silently. A quick glance across the catwalk told Jace that Jonathan's group was already in their position. They found the stairs and climbed up them making their way to the catwalk and waited. Jace looked the three levels down he could see the downworlders standing around. Five of them stood on the ground eyes locked on the figure in front of them.

The downworlder speaking was getting the crowd worked up speaking of their future plans. It took every ounce of resistance Jace had not to blow the mission and attack right then. Jace forced himself to wait. He knew Alec needed the perfect shot. Alec stood next to him bow poised and aimed for the speaker below. A moment later just before he was going to give Alec his signal a light blazed up one level below. Diagonal from Jace's group he saw Jonathan with a with a blade. Their group was surrounded.

"Now!" Jace shouted to Alec before he threw himself over the rickety railing.

The railing shook with Jace's sudden weight. The rusty old catwalk shook when he flung himself towards the ground. He landed easily and saw Alec's arrow buried in the leader's forehead. He was dead. Jace ran towards the other five his blades glowing and ready.

**MAGNUS POV**

Magnus stood on the third level catwalk shooting blasts down towards Jonathan's group. He tried to keep as many back as he could. Alec stayed by Magnus shooting his arrows down at the group attacking Jonathan's group. Clary took off at a run heading down to the second level. Isabelle moved quickly her whip moving quicker. Jordan was all teeth and claws ripping through whatever he could. Simon used his teeth to cut through anything he could. The second level catwalk was crawling with cloaked figures. Either that wolf lied or they were quick recruiters, whatever the reason this was not going to be the walk in the park they planned for.

"JON! GO DOWN!" Clary screamed to her brother.

Magnus looked down to see several more cloaked figures had joined the other five Jace was now fighting at least thirty of those cloaked figures. Alec swung his bow around and aimed for the group on the ground picking off as many as he could. Jonathan took a running start and jumped onto the second level railing ready to drop and join Jace. A cloaked figure darted forward and caught at Jonathan's ankle. Jonathan hung dangling upside down from the cloaked figure's hand.

**JJ'S POV**

The front door blasted open slamming into the wall with a great cracking sound. Maia and Alyssa jumped up from the couch calling for the kids as the backed up to stand in front of the bassinets. JJ Max and Mel ran to stand back with Maia and Alyssa as several black cloaked figures came in through the front door. Alyssa ran forward to grab her weapons and named them holding them up to fend off the cloaked figures. Sophia and Jessica gave out loud cries at the sudden noise.

"Shh.. it's kay." JJ said to the babies in the bassinets.

"Leave." Maia ordered her claws coming forward and her teeth elongating.

"Not without the boy." A cloaked figure in front rasped out locking eyes on JJ.

JJ backed up farther standing directly in front of the bassinets he stood with his arms out as if to block his baby sister and baby cousin.

"Go under." JJ heard Max say to Mel telling her to crawl under the bassinets.

JJ nodded in agreement. Max came forward spreading his arms out next to JJ in front of the bassinets also. JJ opened his mouth to tell Max to go with Mel. Max started shaking his head before JJ could even speak. He refused to leave JJ's side.

The cloaked figures rushed forward as one. Alyssa and Maia moved together slashing out at the closest figures. They managed to block several from getting closer but again it was a numbers game. Two versus so many it would only be a matter of time before they were overcome. Who could they even call for back up. The rest were in the middle of a mission. There was Maia's pack if she could get a hold of one of them, but she couldn't leave Alyssa to face all of them while she called.

"Stop it!" JJ screamed.

To their surprise everyone stopped long enough to look at the little boy. It was only a moment but it gave Maia a chance to hit the recall button on her phone, even if she couldn't talk whoever picked up the phone would get that they needed help. The cloaked figures moved forward again. The group was getting closer and closer to the kids.

JJ ran forward heading for the kitchen. He hopped up on top of the counter then jumped up on top of cabinets above the sink.

"Hey!" JJ screamed out causing everyone to look at him.

The cloaked figures were single minded they were there for him not for the fight. They moved towards him.

"Come down!" One of them ordered.

"You no make me!" JJ shouted back crouched on top of the cabinets.

Maia and Alyssa continued to attack the cloaked figures. Some of them turned their attention back to the battle. The leader however stayed focused on JJ.

"Fine." He stated moving back away from JJ.

The cloaked figure moved back towards the battle. He moved through the fighting group making his way for the other kids. He reached down and grabbed Max he shoved him to the side easily sending Max falling to the ground.

"MAX!" JJ shouted looking down at his friend. He had hoped that when he moved away from his sister and cousins the group would follow him. It didn't work.

The cloaked figure looking up at the little boy perched on the cabinets once more. He withdrew a long thin dagger from his cloak and poised it over the bassinet.

"Wait! I go!" JJ shouted down.

"Prove it." The figure replied not moving the blade away from the crying blond girl in the bassinet.

JJ jumped off of the cabinets and landed on the kitchen table. The figure put the blade away as JJ hopped off of the table and made his way towards him.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Gosh its been longer than I thought. I think my absence is excused this time. I got strep then ended up with a cold on top of it so I felt like dying. Anyway enough about me. I'm glad you guys are still enjoying this story. Thank you for all of the support :D Oh RedTaz35 and I will have another one shot coming soon so be on the look out for that :D So I'll end my little note here Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I still just own my ocs not TMI.

Chapter Fourteen

Time seemed to freeze in the moment that JJ made his way to the cloaked man. As soon as JJ was within arms length the man grabbed him before slipping the dagger into his cloak. The fighting came to an end and the cloaked figures made a wall between Alyssa and Maia and the leader carrying the golden haired boy. JJ was tossed roughly into the backseat of a car. JJ took a small comfort in the fact that he remembered the ones in the black cloaks didn't want to kill him.

**MAGNUS POV**

Magnus stood on the third level shooting his spells in all directions. He alternated between shooting spells at the group surrounding his family on the second level and the group on the ground that had Jace surrounded. A loud cracking sound drew his attention back to the group on the second level. He watched Isabelle's whip snap through the air and wrap around the man's wrist that held Jonathan dangling over the railing.

Isabelle yanked the whip causing the man to release Jonathan. The sudden movement sent him speeding to the ground. He slammed into the ground at the base level. That was going to leave a mark. He dragged himself up and threw himself into the fight beside his brother in law.

Alec and Magnus stood side by side blasting spells and arrows at the ground level and the second level. They took out as many as they could. The number of cloaked figures on the ground and on the second level was lowering drastically. When the fight finally ended Magnus and Alec joined the group on the second level and they all made their way to the bottom where Jace and Jonathan were finishing off the last of the downwordlers.

They spent just a few more moments to heal each other. Magnus was right that fall did leave a mark a huge bruise on Jonathan's chest. Some of the others were just as bad. Bruises and cuts luckily those were nothing Major for shadowhunters. Jordan and Simon healed easily as well. The tired and worn down group left the old abandoned warehouse and headed to Jordan's to get their kids.

**JJ'S POV**

JJ squirmed out of the man's grasp, he was already in the car what more did they want. He crawled across the seat to look out the window trying not to be tossed about as the car flew down the road and took sharp turns. Looking out the window he could have sworn he saw a few wolves running under the cover of night. He smiled to himself then settled back into the seat crossing his arms and ignoring his kidnappers. He may have had little choice in going considering the man threatened his sister, but that didn't mean he was going to make it easy for them.

The car screeched to a stop and JJ managed to see the church in front of the car before the man grabbed him again and covered his eyes. JJ squirmed irritably in the man's grip and ignored all demands to be still. He heard a door close and knew they were inside. The man dropped him. He landed on his feet and glared up at the man.

"Now what?!" JJ demanded crossing his arms.

The man didn't respond. He grabbed JJ's arm and dragged him down the isle's between the pews. JJ looked around and noticed most of the church was painted red and had black symbols. They looked like the ones his family used a lot but somehow different. The man dragged him up the short stairs to an alter. He stumbled on the stairs and put his hand out to stop from falling.

"STOP THAT!" JJ shouted yanking away from the man as they made it to the alter.

"Shut up!" The man snapped grabbing JJ's shirt and dragging him over to a small glass tub.

The man picked him up and dropped him into the glass tub. JJ glared up at the man.

"You dum." JJ said thinking that you weren't supposed to take a bath in your clothes.

"NO I'M NOT!" The man shouted a vain making itself known in his forehead he made a signal at some of the other cloaked figures.

"IS TOO!" JJ yelled back.

"IT'S ARE TOO NOT IS TOO!" The man corrected in a yell.

"ARE TOO!" JJ shouted back rolling his eyes.

The cloaked figures returned carrying large containers. They surrounded the glass tub and dumped their containers into the tub. Out of the containers came a thick black liquid. They finished dumping the liquid into the tub and stepped back as their leader made his way around lighting candles.

"Ew!" JJ said wrinkling his nose at the liquid that surrounded him.

"Me out!" He demanded standing and grabbing the edge of the tub to stop slipping.

The leader made his way back to the tub and forced JJ back down. A few moments later the man reached out and forced JJ's head under the liquid then dragged him back up. JJ gasped for breath managing to get a full one before the man grabbed him again. The cloaked figures began to chant words JJ had no hope of understanding.

The man continued to force JJ's head under the liquid and back up again. The next time the man reached out for him JJ opened his mouth wide and sunk his teeth into the man's arm. The man let out a yell of rage and shoved JJ away from him. The cloaked figures stopped their chant in surprise.

"Take him down to the basement we'll have to restart." The man said yanking JJ out of the tub and shoving him across the alter to one of the other cloaked figures.

The new cloaked man grabbed his arm and dragged him to a door to the left of the alter. He pulled JJ roughly down the stairs and shoved him once they got to the bottom. JJ let out a yelp of surprise and landed on his hands and knees. The man grabbed his arm and dragged him back up and over to a wall. He bent down and attached something to JJ's leg and left.

JJ looked down to see a metal ring around his ankle. It was attached to a large chain that was attached to the wall. He tried pulling on it, it had no affect the chain wouldn't budge. JJ slid down and sat on the cold ground. He reached up and wiped the black liquid off of his face and willed himself not to cry.

He looked around the room. It was dark, the only light came from a small window across the room. It let in dim light from the street lights outside. The rest of the room was pretty much empty. The light disappeared for a moment and JJ looked to the window. He could see legs and knees at the window. Someone was out there and reached down and was messing with something near the bottom of the window.

The window started to open. The window slid up inch by inch. JJ saw someone slip through it and land soundlessly on the ground. The person reached up and shut the window. The person walked again soundlessly across the room coming to a stop in front of JJ.

JJ looked up expecting to see someone he knew from Granpa Luke's pack. The dim lighting revealed someone he had never seen before. JJ studied the older boy for a moment. He was sure he had never seen him before, he didn't know if that was good or bad. A knock from the window pulled his attention away. A girl was making a signal to the older boy. The boy let out a low his and turned his attention back to JJ.

A door creaked open letting in more light into the room. The boy disappeared into the shadows by the stairs. A cloaked figure shut the door behind himself and came down the stairs. When he got to JJ he pulled out a rag and wiped the black liquid off of a small area on his arm.

The cloaked figure pulled out a knife and cut a gash into JJ's arm and JJ gasped in pain. The cloaked figure held out a wooden bowl and began to collect the blood that came out of JJ's arm. Over the figure's shoulder JJ saw the boy from before. He put a finger up to his lips.

"THAT HURT YOU MEAN!" JJ shouted anyway.

He reached out and slapped the bowl out of the cloaked man's hand. The bowl clattered to the floor and spilled the blood all over the floor. The figure spit out a word JJ knew shouldn't be repeated and bent down to pick up the bowl. When the man stood back up the boy behind him sank his fangs into his neck.

JJ stared up at the vampire. He forced himself not to cry again. He was covered in that black liquid and his arm that was cut was stinging. The older boy bent down and yanked the chain out of the wall. He picked JJ up.

"Do NOT bite me." The vampire spoke with an accent.

The vampire carried him over to the window. JJ looked out the window and stared up at the girl. She had fangs too, she was a vampire too. The boy reached up and pushed the window up.

"FREEZE!" An angry voice shouted.

The older boy turned back to the stairs. A cloaked figure stood there with a gun aimed at the older boy. JJ whimpered he was scared now, not just angry. The older boy laughed as his fangs slipped out.

"You look like dinner." The boy hissed out laughing again when the figure stumbled back in shock.

**SIMON'S POV**

The group made it back to Jordan's apartment to find the door bashed in. They hurried into the apartment to find it a mess. A very worried and upset Maia and Alyssa was going back and forth between the kids trying to calm them down. The small apartment was also packed with pacing wolves.

It was a panic when they realized JJ was gone. They finally got the full story. As soon as the story was out Jace was ready to head out ignoring the fact that they had no idea where to go. Luke and Jocelyn arrived shortly after and again Luke took the job of trying to reason with Jace.

Luke explained that he knew that two of his pack had already followed a car and they should wait until they heard from them. Jace reluctantly agreed. Luckily for everyone they didn't have to wait very long. One of the wolves showed up shortly after and explained that his fellow pack member agreed to wait there while he came back and gave them the location of the church.

They got ready quickly. Maia and Alyssa agreed to stay again. This time it half of Luke's pack stayed along with Jocelyn and Isabelle just to be safe. They remaining part of the group left the apartment and headed for the church.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Wow, it's been over a month since I've updated this. I think I kind of got burnt out on it so I had to take some sort of break, so I wrote for another fandom a bit but I'm back now. Anyone miss me lols? Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :D next chapter is the final chapter with epilogue.

Disclaimer: Still don't own TMI

Chapter Fifteen

JJ stood frozen between the wall and the vampire in front of him. He only knew one vampire and that was uncle Simon and this person was definitely not his uncle. He wanted to go home and take a bath to get this reddish-black stuff off of himself. He wanted his mommy to kiss his cut and tell him it's all better and lastly lay down with his mommy and daddy.

"I wonder if you taste good." The vampire in front of him commented staring at the man with the gun.

JJ pressed back against the wall as the vampire in front of him took a step forward towards the gunman. He leaned around the vampire to see the man slowly backing away. JJ wondered if the vampire was here to help him or just to take him also. The vampire took another step forward. The man turned and ran rushing back out the door screaming in fear.

"There went an easy dinner." The vampire commented picking JJ up and holding him up to the window.

The girl vampire reached down and pulled JJ through the window and sat him on the ground. JJ thought about running but he had no idea where he was and last time it was not fun. The other vampire pulled himself out of the window and stood before grabbing JJ's hand and tugging him away.

"You're a mess kid." The girl said looking down at him.

"No way!" JJ said looking up at her and rolling his eyes.

"Jace's kid for sure." The girl replied glancing over at the boy.

"I told you." The boy responded.

"My name is Raphael." The boy stated looking down at JJ.

"I JJ." JJ replied.

"I know." Raphael responded.

**SIMON'S POV**

The group headed for the church. They had finally gotten rid of one of the groups after his nephew only to come home to find that the second group had gotten him. The tense among the group was at it's peak. Jace was snapping at anyone who spoke to him. Simon wisely chose not to say anything. He hoped after this group was finished off they could finally relax.

The church finally came into view the group put on a final burst of speed. They hadn't really talked about an official plan so Simon was hardly surprised when Jace and Jonathan threw the doors open and marched in. The inside of the of the church was set up as if a ritual was taking place.

Simon glanced around the room searching for his nephew. He scanned every part of the church he could see but his golden haired nephew was no where in sight. He saw the others in their group looking for the little boy as well.

"Keep him alive." Jace ordered, singling out and pointing at the man that Simon recognized as the leader.

The group took that as their signal and the attack began. Simon moved through the group tearing through every cloaked figure that he came across. Simon glanced at the group seeing them fight side by side, not too long ago many of the group would have sneered at the idea of helping each other but here they were fighting side by side.

The cloaked members of the cult didn't stand a chance their numbers fell quickly under the experience of the mixed group. Soon the church was littered with the bodies of the foolish cult members. The only one left alive was the leader and Simon was certain he wouldn't be for much longer.

"Where is my son?!" Jace demanded standing over the floored leader.

Jace stood one boot buried in the man's chest leaning over him with a dagger at the man's throat. The man shook his head from side to side refusing to give in. It was a stupid response, all of his men were dead and no one else would help him.

"You should just answer." Jonathan suggested coming forward and stomping down on the man's leg.

"Let's try this again, where is my son?!" Jace shouted over the man's pained screams.

"Ba-basement." The man managed to choke out.

"Someone hold him here." Jace ordered moving his foot and glancing around, finding the open door to the basement he went for it with Alec right behind him. Jonathan took over Jace's hold on the man. Simon hurried after Jace and Alec.

Simon stepped into the dark pausing to let his eyes adjust. He followed Jace and Alec down the stairs. They came to a stop at the bottom and shined their lights around the dark basement.

"He's not here." Simon whispered closing his eyes at the sight of blood near one of the walls.

"Kill him!" Jace shouted up the stairs before walking over to the bloodstains. Alec followed behind and Simon closed his eyes turning away and heading back up the stairs.

Simon reentered the church and gazed down emotionless at the dead cult leader. Jonathan looked up at Simon. Simon shook his head thinking about the amount of blood staining the ground in the basement.

"There.. was a lot of blood." Simon managed to inform Jonathan.

"No." Clary whispered. Simon stood silently wishing he knew what to say as his best friend stumbled towards the basement.

"I'm sorry." Simon whispered as Jonathan cursed and Magnus slid to the floor.

"It's not his, it's not his." Simon snapped his head up hearing Jace say from the doorway holding Clary.

"Demon blood." Alec confirmed walking over to Magnus.

"Thank the Angel." Jonathan whispered standing up and hugging Simon.

"So then where is he?" Magnus asked.

"I don't know, the window was open so maybe he got out we had better search the area." Jace decided.

The group hurried out of the church. Simon followed as well looking around the church. It soon became clear that the boy was not nearby.

**JJ'S POV**

"I go home?" JJ questioned looking up at the two vampires.

"Soon." Raphael replied.

"See mama? See dada?" JJ asked hopefully.

"Soon." Raphael repeated.

"Now?" JJ tried again.

"We have to get you cleaned up first." The girl said reaching down and settling him on a bench.

The girl then opened her purse and pulled out a pack of wipes. She wiped JJ down as best as she could. She tossed the used wipes to the side and pulled out a tube of ointment. She put some on his cut and wrapped it quickly holding her breath.

"Kissy?" JJ asked holding his arm out.

"Make your dad kiss it." Raphael said.

"He's adorable." The girl stated.

"Am not." JJ huffed crossing his arms.

**SIMON'S POV**

Simon paused in his search to pull his phone out. The caller ID flashed Raphael and Simon groaned he really didn't want to deal with him at the moment, he had more important things to do. Simon answered the phone with a sigh.

"Daylighter." Raphael greeted.

"Raphael." Simon responded with a sigh.

"I have something of yours." Raphael stated.

"Quit it kid, I'm on the phone." Simon heard Raphael say.

"I talk." Simon heard, he knew that voice, JJ.

"Where is he?!" Simon demanded.


End file.
